Like A Battered Winged Angel
by Mariah April May
Summary: Damon had been in love with his best friend Elena since forever but she never noticed him and dated other guys, breaking his heart every time. Life takes a cruel turn when Elena's latest boyfriend turns out to be a human trafficker, he sells her to another con as a sex slave. It's up to Damon to save Elena before she gives up and it's too late. Dark theme. Angst. 4 episodes only.
1. The boulevard of broken dreams

**Title: 'Like a battered winged Angel'**

* * *

 _Note: I have put my heart and soul into this story, this is going to be really raw and will have quite disturbing scenes because I've tried to portray it close to real. Human trafficking and sex slaves are very much real and the victims have suffered so much pain through the hands of other people for mere money or pleasure, it's downright disgusting, and sad. I wanted to turn your attention to this, this story aims to create awareness as well as show the hurt/pain and the ordeal of how the victim recovers. This is the story of a best friend secretly in love with his friend and helping her recover from a very scary episode of her life. Reader discretion advised. Reviews would be encouraged! Have a good read._

* * *

 ** _WARNING: DARK THEME. RAPE. STRONG LANGUAGE._**

* * *

Summary: Damon had been in love with his best friend Elena since forever but she never noticed him and dated other guys, breaking his heart every time. Life takes a cruel turn when Elena's latest boyfriend turns out to be human trafficker, he sells her to another con. It's up to Damon to save Elena before it's too late. Dark theme. Angst. 4 episodes only

* * *

 **Chapter 1: 'The Boulevard of Broken Dreams'**

* * *

Normally he would not be standing in this weather, it was raining like it had never rained before. Damon was on the bench, under the shade at their spot in the park, they were old enough to move on from that, he had said that a billion times. Yet she was stuck up on this place, like she was stuck up on Matt. Like every time she was pacing around telling him all about recent breakup, "I officially am done with his shit."

"That's approximately the sixth time this year." He gave her an ironic look, what was about this Matt? He always clenched his fist at the thought. He never showed it, but he didn't like when she was with other boys. She always required his approval though, she had been friends with him from so long, he didn't even remember. Somewhere along the way of their friendship, he just felt like he was hers and she was his. Elena clearly wasn't on the same page as him. She had this Matt guy with her for the past year. Damon knew it wouldn't last.

"He was grinding with Claire, I caught him in the club, and he's calling me dramatic. Am I dramatic? Now he wants to 'reset' this relationship? No freaking way, I have pounds of self-respect left."

Damon shook his head, "You're not dramatic."

Elena ignored his comment continuing her rant, "He says she's my 'platonic friend', you don't thrust into your platonic friends, then look at his fucking explanations-,"

He frowned, "You never curse Elena, you must be really upset."

"Exactly, I never curse, but that son of a-," Damon glared at her, "I mean he said you and I have something going on."

"That's ridiculous."

"I know, we don't – "she blushed, "you get it?"

"Totally." He got up from the bench, "You've got me convinced that he's the one in the wrong, come on Elena, he never deserved you, you're too good for him."

She bit the inside of his cheek, "I should just tell him no for 'reconciliation' "

"Of course, just don't even contact him again, he's even rotten to be friends with." He said angry at Matt for making her so upset, although she always felt lighter after she ranted. He was like her free therapy. He didn't understand why Matt would do that to her, if he were in Matt's shoes he would do anything in his power just to make her smile, that's how much he loved her, he knew he can never confess it to her, she was too good to be true, or to be his, and what if he freaks her out and he loses her friendship as well, he didn't want that. He never made a romantic advance on her, that's why she would rant about everything to him, she was just so comfortable around him, she would get all her boyfriends to meet Damon first, sometimes he felt like she needed that brotherly protection, though she never addressed him as such, that would be his worst nightmare coming to life. Though their relationship was innocent and pure he knew he wanted more. He just needed one chance to show her how much he loved and cared about her, sometimes he thought of how she'd react if she found out what was going in his head, that he had even named their third baby boy. She would slap him so hard if she found out how much money he was saving up for a diamond ring, he knew once he buys it, it would forever be in his bank 'safe' because he couldn't even ask her to be his girlfriend, let alone his wife, but he was in love with the idea, it served as good hope.

"Where's your car?" she asked after a few silent moments.

He pointed to the other end of the park, it hadn't start raining when he got here two hours ago.

She sighed deep, "Take me home."

"Look we need to get some chocolate and lactose in you, how about we grab a sundae from Gabi's?" He referred to the small but warm café.

"Okay." She pouted, "Just because I am having an ice cream doesn't mean I am not upset, I just don't like passing up opportunities like that." She wavered her finger at him in a slow warm.

He held her wrist, "Oh I know. I am not judging you for celebrating misery and break up with your favorite ice cream." He grinned.

He took of his jacket and handed it to her, "Over your head." He said sternly, he didn't like when she was sick, his worst days was when she was sick.

She nodded shielding her head with it as he held her hand and they both ran in the rain to his car, by the time they reached it, he was fully drenched, he pulled his keys out but when he turned she wasn't there, "Elena?" his voice had worry.

"Over here!" he heard a cheery voice, she was on her knees near a tree, "Look this little bird fell from her nest."

"Elena."

"Damon." She formed a cup from her hand picking it up, "It's so little and helpless."

"It needs its mother." Damon looked at the little baby bird, Elena looked up at the nest, "Hey can you lift me up so I can put it back, I can see the nest."

"Elena you'll get sick in all the rain."

"But it'll die if it's down here, come on Damon, please?"

He sighed, he could never deny her, he motioned her to turn as he picked her up, Elena kissed the little head of the baby bird and kept her in the nest if the squealing birds, she heard Damon groan, "Elena it's slippery down here, hurry up."

"Damon its Mom is here."

"Is she threatening you?"

"No she's happy I guess." Elena was almost tearing up with joy. "Okay pull me down."

He brought her back to ground level, she smiled so bright, "Chirpy was so happy to see her mom."

"you named her already?" Damon laughed at her.

"What?" we can't just call her 'it'.

"Hmm how do you know it's a she?" he tried to get a rise out of her.

She fisted her numb hands, "Because it just is argghhh."

He chuckled.

"She was so cute, I wanted to eat her up because she was so adorable."

"Well you are like that too." He caught her by surprise, he caught himself by surprise too, he mentally slapped himself. She smiled, "Let's go get that sundae."

He followed her as she twirled in the rain, happy for some reason now. He bit his lip, how can someone manage to be so beautiful. He never understood that.

When she was seated beside him in the car, he quickly turned the heat up so she could relax, "Take off your shoes Elena, they will get you sick."

She complied to his 'parental' instructions.

..

..

..

That's how they'd spend days in each other's company, free of any stress or any obligation. It had been about two months, and Damon thought Elena finally started 'adult-ing' because she hadn't taken Matt back or get into a 'rebound' turned into relationship. From what he knew she was a virgin. She was sixteen about to turn seventeen in two months, and yet she had not indulged in those things. That was the reason most of her relationships ended, according to her she would go through with it when it felt 'right'.

Damon would laugh at her poetic philosophy.

"Sex isn't just two bodies in heat, doing whatever till the urge goes away Damon, for me it's so much more. Imagine giving your body away for something so temporary, I don't judge anyone for doing it, it's just not me, when I'll have sex, it won't be sex, it'll be 'love', "

He laughed, "You're making me barf."

"You know you can have your meaningless sex – I'll just be waiting until I find the someone who has eyes for me and me only, who just not wants to have sex with me but makes love to my soul. It won't just be a mandatory activity but our joy." She day dreamed. "Until then I can kill the hormones."

'Okay okay miss cupid." He rolled his eyes.

..

..

..

Ever since she had started to work at the grill, she was far too busy to hang out with him, after a huge time of two weeks, she called him and asked him if they'd watch a movie at the theater. He wanted so much to meet her all the time but he knew he couldn't bother her at work, she was saving for her 'college' like she said, she was hell busy.

Today she was dressed in a sky blue empire dress, her hair straight and silky flowing down her back, she had minimal makeup on. Even though she looked enviously at the blonde female lead of the movie, he thought she was far more beautiful, to him she was, she looked like an angel. She popped some popcorn into her mouth, "You can't look that good if you keep eating these."

"Hey you look gorgeous don't say such things about yourself." He frowned. She pouted resting her head back on his shoulder, "Yeah you're the only one of that opinion."

"Says the girl who has half the basketball team on her block list." He said sarcastically.

"They're lame, total horn dogs."

He chuckled when she scrunched her face.

"You know Elena." He whispered while she watched the movie, he didn't know what came over, "I think you're perfect, every day I spend with you turns beautiful. I didn't appreciate it enough, but I missed it the last two weeks."

She didn't say anything, too indulged in the movie.

Later when they were out of the movie hall and getting a burger for her.

"I bought you something." He said trying to draw some attention to himself from her.

"really."

He nodded, he went into his pocket and pulled out a box, he slowly handed it to her, "It's something to wear."

She gasped, "Aww. It's such a pretty pendant." She held the sterling silver bird pendant with diamond accents.

"It's not that expensive, it just reminded me of Chirpy, you know, it symbolizes life and love, a bird that sings songs that brings symphony to our quietist moments, it's like hope."

"I love it." She ran her fingers over the beautiful bird , "Can you help me wear it?"  
"that would be an honor Miss Gilbert." He said dramatically.

She turned around, he moved her soft hair to a side slowly, all that time thinking how her hair were so soft, how he could spend a whole day just running his fingers through her hair. He wore the necklace to her, when she turned, her eyes demanded a compliment.

"It's even more beautiful around your neck." He said gazing at it appreciatively.

"I love it so much." She held it in her hand, "I am never going to take it off."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, you're the least persistent with jewelry wearing."

"I'll show you." She faked anger and then turned around to get her burger.

..

..

..

For the first time in life, Elena was giving him the kind of attention he yearned for, just her gaze, the way she held his hand, the way she'd text him if he'd be gone from the scene too long. Was she finally noticing him.

"Hey." She tucked her hair back when she saw him in the park where she had called him, "You're still wearing that." He saw the pendant on her and smiled.

She lightly hugged him, "Damon I am so happy."

He rubbed her back, "That's a first!" she elbowed him and parted from him, "I am serious."

"Okay." He raised a brow. She gestured for him to sit at his place on the bench, "I am finally feeling as if I am living, getting to something, the job is going good, grades are good, dad isn't even bothered with my parties on Sundays. Everything is getting so much better."

She held the bird on her pendant as if it were a new habit of hers, "Remember I use to tell you I'll find a person who will want me and not my body? Who will love my soul? Who has eyes only for me?"

He nodded, "Yes I do."

"It's becoming a reality – being with someone who picks you up whenever your down, who encourages you to become a better version of yourself?"

She spoke dreamily, she sat on the bench beside him, "I always spoke of it but I never thought it'll turn into a reality." She dragged her self-closer to him, her eyes warming up, "And I feel these butterflies in the base of my stomach and the hair on my arm just raise when I am around him."

His eyes widened as he heard the 'him'

"Who?"

"I am in love Damon, we met at the grill, Tyler Lockwood. He is older than us. He's like twenty four. He is amazing Damon, he makes me so happy and so alive, he makes me love myself. "

Damon swallowed the lump in his throat as she continued, "he just moved into town, he's funny and charming and I just- he's so spectacular."

"Oh." He couldn't say more, his heart was breaking into a million pieces, he had been heartbroken due to her previous boyfriends, but never did she say she 'loved' any of them.

"He's the man I want to give myself to in every way." She said dreamily, "I told him about you, he was kind of jealous but I told him that Damon would vomit eternally at the idea of, you know a relationship." She giggled.

He tried to speak when she said his name once or twice, he tried to smile but he couldn't, he was keeping his eyes from welling up with tears, he wanted to cry. He always had hoped she'd love him someday. But she didn't.

"So." He swallowed thick trying to compose himself, "When will I meet him?"

"Soon. I am so excited for him to meet you."

And then the day came, Elena had told him she'd surprise Tyler by taking Damon with her to Tyler's Uncle's club outside the city, all Elena knew was that Mason was Tyler's uncle who owned this club and since she was underage, Tyler could easily get her in.

"You're sure he'll be okay with me coming." Damon was driving her there.

"Oh he'll deal with it." She shrugged, "besides you have to meet him, see how amazing this one is." She winked.

"Right." He sighed.

Only he knew how he was keeping himself together, how many times did Elena came up to him with the 'let's meet Tyler' idea but he wasn't ready yet. In the initial days, he remembered being up all night, just letting his tears drop at the thought of her not being his. What was so un-wanted about him? He hated himself. Why couldn't he be Tyler?

"Okay we're here." She cheered when he reached parking.

"I am going to go get him."

"Elena let me park the car." He held her elbow when she was about to open the door.

She rolled her eyes, "You park it, I am going to go get him here."

He gave up leaving her elbow, she chuckled and went out the car, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay." He said, he detected a parking spot and begin to progress towards it. When he parked the car, he got out running a hand through his hair, Elena was nowhere in sight in parking, he walked back the distance he had crossed just to see if she was there, what was in this Tyler guy? Was he handsome to that extent, Damon wouldn't brag but a lot of girls wanted to get with him too, he just brushed them off for Elena. Now he had to move on eventually. No matter what he'd always love her.

He saw her at the sharp right corner near the exit to the parking, someone was hugging her, Probably Tyler by the way she was giggling and blushing.

He bit the inside of his cheek feeling his heart burning to ashes, he wanted nothing more to tear her away from him, take her somewhere only he and she exist.

"I have a surprise for you." She told Tyler.

"Oh no sweetie, no more surprises, because I have a big one to give you." His voice echoed almost. Immediately Damon felt like he wanted to never hear that voice again.

"Oh yeah?" she asked with a laugh. When she tried to move away from his embrace, he kept her in his arms tight.

"Tyler!" she chuckled, "Let me go."

"That I can't do honey." He said in a low voice but Damon heard it. A black SUV stopped near the young couple and before Damon could move Tyler harshly pushed her to the door that had opened. She screamed at the sudden move and Damon's pupils dilated, this was wrong! Something was wrong. He shouted her name "Elena!" he ran with all his might as Elena extended her arm as if reaching for him before Tyler jumped into the car slapping her so hard, she fell on the seat screaming for Damon's help. The car raced at its full speed Damon ran after it, he memorized the car number before backing away and ran to his own car, he hurriedly got it out of the parking but the SUV was gone in thin air. He looked around desperately, Tyler took his Elena, he slapped his Elena. Damon hit the steering wheel in frustration shouting.

..

..

..

Elena woke up to strange conversations, she couldn't open her eyes, it wasn't a nightmare it was all true.

"this little whore is up." She heard a merciless voice.

"Hey Ty, can you tie your girlfriend for us."

A cold laughter broke into the room, she could guess there were men, many men.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself on a couch, she was in a small and compact apartment or house, the orange lights were deadly.

There wasn't much furniture, just suitcases and bags, some pizza boxes, empty beer cans, cellphones and many batteries and sim cards for them. She gulped when she opened her eyes, "Tyler." She breathed slowly. This was all some cruel joke, Tyler couldn't do this, he loved her so much, he made every insecurity she had go away, he was different.

"I am here sweetie, just in a minute." She heard his chuckle.

Elena felt the couch shift as he sat beside her with a sigh, suddenly with a tearing sound she felt him wrap her ankles with rope, when she protested he slapped her thigh so hard, she yelped in pain but kept put till he bounded her wrists too, he held her chin up roughly, "Better."

She looked at him in disbelief, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Elena, sweet little Elena." He rolled his eyes getting up letting her fall against the couch, she saw four men except for Tyler, they all looked brutal, like it was no big deal for them.

She tugged at her restraints, "If you don't let me go, I'll scream."

Tyler and the other men laughed as if she had told the funniest joke in existence

One of the men got up and sat in front of her, he took out a gun from his pocket, "I don't like this one, let's get this over with."

He rested the gun's muzzle against her forehead. Elena writhed in fear screaming, "Please. Don't. AHHH Please." She felt her heart beating so fast.

The man ignored her pleas and pressed the trigger, she screamed at the top of her lungs she felt her every cell shook. When she opened her eyes nothing had happened, the men laughed at her pain stricken face.

One of the men from the back huffed, "Enough playing Mark will be here shortly, Tyler put a tape on the slut's mouth."

He nodded and tore a huge piece of tape, he roughly pulled her chin up and applied it on her mouth. She tried to hold his wrist through her bandages, pleading him to help her, he threw her back on the couch.

"Take your bag and leave already." The man said, "You've done your job, take your share and go."

Tyler almost pouted, "It's not fair boss, I get all these girls for you, do you know how much bullshit I put up with. At least let me have her once."

Her eyes widened at the request he made.

"No way, we gave you money already." The man said angry.

"Okay take ten and let me have her once." He took out a whole pack of money from that bag he was given.

"You're really desperate aren't you?" the man scoffed, then he smirked, "Fine you can go second."

"Sure, all yours." He shrugged. **(WARNING: Rape/graphic scene ahead)** Elena tried to drag herself away as Tyler's perverted boss came closer, she knew she couldn't prevent it now, he didn't consider her repulsion and easily picked her off the couch despite her numerous struggles to free herself, she was bent over a table over the dirty discarded pizza boxes, the man pushed her face into the table and her lower body up, she heard her clothes torn. She closed her eyes, when she heard a zipper. She could hear her muffled cries echoing in her mouth and then pain, the man had forced himself inside her dry and unready body. She felt so much pain, her eyes continuously teared, as she tried to hold on to life. She had never felt this bad, she couldn't even close her eyes and chose to ignore it, she was being defiled right in front of the man she fell in love with, who was second in line to 'ruin' her, everything she had thought for herself was crushing right in front of her, her ears ripped with the moans from that monster's mouth. He finished and threw her forward like she was a lifeless rag doll. Torture continued with Tyler and the other three. By the end of the hour Elena was almost lifeless on the table, she was hearing them talk, she just wished they would let her go after this. When she tried to move she fell from the table on to the floor, which went unnoticed to anyone there. The tape from her mouth had loosened down due to her tears and screams. **(Scene End)**

Her eyes were lifeless, every inch of her was crying, she was bleeding from her entrance, her body was cold due to lack of clothes, the only thing on her was a bird hanging from that chain around her neck, that's when she remembered him, Damon, last she saw him he was running after the SUV before Tyler hit her and she felt unconscious, she silently cried remembering him, what would she not give to see him once again. Her best friend.

"Damon. Where are you?"

..

Like I said, I have put my heart and soul into this. So I hope you like the concept.

Title credit: Ferlin Husky.

Comment please, it would mean alot. Reviews mean the world to me.


	2. Waiting for a 1000 years

**Chapter 2: 'Waiting for a 1000 years'**

* * *

"I don't know any Tyler!" Mason, the owner of the club almost growled, Damon had grasped his collar, "Tyler said he knew you, please tell me where he is! He hurt Elena."

"Kid get yourself together, I told you, I know no one by that name."

"Well at least did he check in here by that name?" Damon pleaded stopping him. Mason let out a frustrated breath.

"He has my Elena, he was hurting her, please help me find her." He begged. Mason looked at him with sympathy, he called the guards and they checked the entries.

"Tyler Lockwood." Damon repeated so they could check.

"Tyler Harvey, not Lockwood, it's a couple entry for Tyler Harvey and Elena Gilbert."

"Yes that's the one."

Mason explained, "Here in the club, we give everyone a specific number, like see, Tyler is number 65 and Elena is number 73, now what we can do is check if number 65 has ordered anything for himself, and then we can locate the credit card details."

Damon sighed of relief, "Can you please check."

"The police will be here shortly."

"Please Mason, I can't wait for any police, please just help me out."

Mason nodded after seeing his desperate attitude to find the girl.

The bartender checked through the day records, while Mason went to get security camera footage. Damon's hands were trembling, every inch of his body was drenched in anxiety, like his heart would jump right out of his chest any second now. Every passing moment was grave, it has been an hour that he was searching, what did Tyler do to her? He fisted his hands at any random thoughts. Elena couldn't even bear a syringe in her arm, that's how much pampered she was.

Grayson was soon on the scene when the cops arrived. "What happened?" Grayson almost shook him when he saw him.

Damon was trembling, "I don't know, I was just parking the car and she was with him-, "

"Who?"

"T-Tyler, her boyfriend, she brought me here so I'll meet him, he didn't know I was here, he just took her Mr. Gilbert." Damon couldn't hold back his tears, "I-I tried so much to stop him, I couldn't, he hurt her right in front of me." His teeth were clenched in anger and agony.

"Shh its going to be okay, we will find her." Grayson pat his face, "You go home."

"No." he shook his head, "I will not go until I get her."

"Damon this is serious Elena has been kidnapped, your parents-, "

"I don't care Mr. Gilbert, Elena trusted me and I couldn't save her, I won't be satisfied until I see her safe back home with us." He wiped his eyes roughly and turned to the bar, "Did that bastard order something?"

"Umm. Number 65 did order a martini at 4 o clock." He said plainly, "We'll pass it on so we can get the info from the bank." Grayson said quickly, Damon nodded.

..

..

She was lying rigid against the cold floor, every bone and muscle ached. The only comfort was the hot tears running down her eyes, it felt very soothing, the men had left her to her misery. Tyler sold her to these four monsters. He was gone. She remembered him gazing at her in the Grill, caressing her face with his deceptive and soft touch, how can this be true? Flashes of him stroking her hair came in front of her eyes, she hissed. Her throat was dry for screaming and begging. Her stomach churned from starvation.

Before she could think more, the door to the room opened, her body shook with fear as the door slammed, "You're up, Good! business is here, now will you behave or do I have to make you behave."

She couldn't form a sound, he kicked her back, she coughed loudly as her head hit the leg of the table, where she was discarded, the man cupped the back of her head and pulled her up, "Enough drama bitch!"

He pulled the tape from her mouth, she moaned as her mouth stung. "Please-please let me go."

"Let you go? Bitch I bought you for fucking fifty thousand dollars, that's how much we pay for pretty little virgin girls like you, and you're suggesting I let you go, you stupid slut." He pulled her hair so hard. 50 thousand dollars was the price.

He tore her ropes throwing her on the floor, she quickly covered her sensitive areas with her hands, "You already used me, what more do you want?" she screamed.

He leaned down holding her chin in an iron grip, "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. If I hear you screaming again, I'll whip you raw, you wouldn't want that right?" he frowned, his hold was hurting her cheeks, she shook her head, "No."

"good."

He threw her back, "Now get dressed and wash up all this, a party is coming over, if I see more of that cry baby attitude I'll make sure you starve the whole week."

Week? Seven more days of this torture? Or more. She thought, he threw a dress at her, she was relieved at first, at least she'd cover up for now, the dress was skimpy, she had never worn anything like that, it was an excuse for a dress. The red lace would barely have covered her breast. She looked at the dress with disgust.

One of the four men entered, he wasn't the boss, everyone around there called him Finn, he had been the third to torture her earlier, he had a shaved head with rough dressing. He pulled her up by her elbow and dragged her to the other room, "Go clean yourself!"

Elena slipped on the tile in the bathroom, why were they getting her ready? Were more men going to use her?

Her eyes pooled in tears at the idea, she held on to the sink lifting herself up, the area between her legs was sore. She couldn't even stand properly let alone walking. When she looked at herself in the mirror, her heart broke, all of her minimal makeup had smudged, there were slap prints on her face, scratches on her neck and shoulder, when she dared to look down she saw dry blood on her legs, that's when a whimper escaped her. Hot tears ran down her eyes as she touched her bruised blood stained leg, her trembling hand traced the blood print hissing, "Why Tyler? I loved you so much – gosh! How can you leave me here?"

"Hurry up!" Finn knocked on the door. Elena shuddered hearing his voice, her hand moved to quickly move to turn on the shower and got in it. Just for a second, she felt like her pain was leaving her agonizingly slow, she slowly begins to scrub herself clean. The bird from her pendant hung from her neck as she leaned down. Looking at it, she was reminded of her friend, her family. The cloth from her hand fell as she sunk to her knees under the water, "Damon-, "she held the pendant crying, he was so sensitive about her, what if he saw her this way, he would be so hurt. What if she never saw him at all? What if she was stuck here forever? Stranded in this disgust away from the people who loved her.

She bit her lip from crying out loud, pulling her knees to her body, she rests her head on her knee caps. All the times she had read about girls like these in the paper. Never in a billion years did she think it would happen to her, Damon must have told her parents, she missed her Mom's face, her Dad's protective arms around her. They were probably worried over her, looking everywhere.

Finn stormed inside, he shook his head, "You fucking bitch, we don't have time for your sob story." He pulled her from her wet hair, she yelped covering her exposed body with her hands, "Please."

He pushed her forward, "Wear this!"

She quickly changed in front of him, "Brush your hair."

She didn't move. He moved forward and hit her hard across the face, "Bitch don't test me!"

She screamed from the sting, he held her wrist and pushed her forward over the sink, he roughly brushed her wet locks, then turned her, roughly holding her still he covered her marks, when she yelped from his grip, he pressed her further into the sink, "Don't move, we don't want to scare away the customers with all these, he covered her scratches with a concealer and put on a lipstick on her lips, she wiped her mouth of it, "Get away from me."

He slapped her harder this time, her body jolted back hitting the wall, her wet hair fell around her face, sticking to her cheeks, he held her by her throat making her look up as she coughed, "Listen you whore, I will fuck you up if you don't rid yourself of this diva behavior, and by fuck you up means I'll split you in half, you know what we do to girls who don't cooperate?"

She tried to breath from his grip, he pulled out his gun and held it against her forehead, the vein in her head popped under the metal of the gun, she was shivering and sweating all at the same time "We fuck them, we cut them, we throw them." Her brown orbs widened, face turned red from lack of breath.

"Do you want me to do that sweetie?" he said in a dangerously low voice.

She shook her head, he let go off her throat, letting her cough. he reapplied her lipstick holding her chin firmly and then forced her to move to the first room, she could see there were three more men, not the same one as before, a shiver ran down her spine.

They were playing cards on the table where she was defiled, Tyler's boss Markos gestured her to come to him. She took trembling steps towards him, he pulled her to his lap in one move, the man was over forty easily. She cringed as his hand went under her dress to cup her breast.

"This is what Tyler brought today, fresh and young." He told the blonde man sitting in front of her, "her name is Katherine." He winked.

Elena bit her lip from stress as the man in front of her eyed her body in a lewd way.

"How old is she?"

"umm seventeen soon from what Tyler told me- but she's tight as a –, "

They continued to talk about her body in a disgusting way, Elena hung her head trying to think she was somewhere else, that these men weren't here to ruin her over and over.

"Fine I'll pay a hundred- "

"Don't fuck with me–, "The guy said, they continued to talk. To bargain. Markos told them all the details about her supple body, about her resistance to pain, though she didn't have any left. About half an hour later, they finally put a price. All three. They all gathered playing a first song, "Strip." Markos ordered. She was ordered to dance, even though her body shook with every move, she was scared of dying. This clockwork had begun, disrespect, defilation of her body and soul.

..

..

It had been over two weeks and all from the credit card reports they found out that Tyler had stolen that card, all he used that card was for the Grill and then that day at the Club. Tyler had been recognized in similar fourteen cases and Elena was fifteenth. Damon had not lived a day where he smiled, or where he slept throughout the night, or where he had eaten more than a bite to live.

"He hasn't used the card again once, maybe he's underground for protection." Sheriff McDarment informed, "He knows you saw him, he's going to be careful."

"We've looked everywhere in Virginia." Grayson sighed, "Is she even here?"

"We had the airports and sea ports informed already Mr. Gilbert, whatever transport he decides to use, he can't get away." The sheriff said plainly.

The door to his cabin was knocked at as Damon too commented, "He didn't even ask for extortion money, what does he want?" he almost growled.

"Maybe it's a case of human trafficking, that's how much I've deduced, two of the fourteen girls have been found by the police, and they have said Tyler gave them away for money."

Damon felt the nerve in his head popping. His Elena. Tyler put a price on his girl.

Grayson gulped, "Human trafficking? My daughter is seventeen barely! She hasn't even grown up, she can't-, "

"Calm down, Mr. Gilbert."

Damon interrupted, "Don't fucking tell us to calm down, my best friend is God knows where in God knows what state and you are telling us to calm down?" the man on the door came inside, he was assistant to the Sheriff, the man leaned down and whispered in Sheriff's ear.

Sheriff quickly got up, "Tyler used his credit card, he's at city mall."

Damon and Grayson quickly got up, Elena's mom was at the hospital, she had passed out multiple times, of course her daughter was missing she couldn't do well.

Damon and Grayson got into Damon's car as they followed Sheriff's car to the Mall outside Mystic Falls.

..

..

Elena stared at the sun from the window in her room, she could see the birds chirping outside, the tree dancing slowly with the wind, everything outside was so much better than her world inside. She forgot how many times she had gotten raped and beaten, there barely was any food or water, the times she would scream they would leave her tied in ropes in the room.

"Katherine" One of Markos's man, Jeff entered, "Get up and get ready, your business is here."

She shook her head, "I've had enough of you people, I am not going to move an inch."

Jeff narrowed his eyes on her, he called Markos, that man was a monster, all of them were, but he had no match, he got inside and locked the door after him, "Katherine maybe you need to be reminded of some rules." He took of his belt and progressed towards her, she dragged herself to a corner, pulling her legs to herself as a shield her from him, "When are you going to come around with your life?" he growled.

"This is not my life. I don't deserve this." She seethed surprising herself. "Tyler had no ownership over me! You cannot make me do this. I won't do this ever; I will never come around or be okay with this your sick monster!" She seethed, "Tables will turn Markos, I swear you'll regret this!" She screamed.

He rolled his eyes and pulled out his gun pointing it at her, "Then you're no use to me." They had done this so many times now, threatening to kill her for disobedience, she'd always be forced to do whatever, but she couldn't anymore. She closed her eyes shaking, "Kill me! I'd rather die than having you filthy monsters use me."

"Kill you?"

"Yes, do it, kill me!" she shivered with her words, her eyes squeezed as he pressed the hammer.

"What if I kill him?"

"who?" she trembled.

"Grayson Gilbert, that's your father right? Or Miranda or Damon, Tyler told me he's the most important person to you." He threatened tracing the muzzle of the gun along her trembling jaw.

"You can't kill anyone." Elena shouted with frustration. Markos couldn't hurt them, could he? But then again she never thought she'd end up here.

He held her chin up with an iron grip bruising it, "Oh yes I can you bitch."

Elena spit on him and he moved back wiping his face, "You slut."

He folded his belt and moved towards her with a grave dark expression on his face and hit her arm her body jerked as she tried to rid herself from the restraints, the sting was crawling up her skin, then he hit her leg, harder this time while laughing, her body jumped and jolted on its own unbearable to bear the pain, "STOP! FOR GOD SAKES PLEASE!" she cried as he hit her again and again , her cries had echoes in the room as he beat her with the buckle side , "How dare you, you whore, how dare you speak back to me, who do you think you are you filthy bitch , this is what you deserve." He tore off her paper nightgown and threw her on the floor hitting her battered breasts and her stomach. She screamed at the top of her lungs praying to God that she'd die or pass out this moment because she couldn't bear it anymore, the man tore her sore shaking legs apart and forced himself right inside her, scratching her shoulders till they bled. He finished in her soon The rope around her wrists had loosened and before he'd notice she slapped him across the face he threw her back finally pulling down his pants fully, "YOU FUCKING BITCH." He grabbed her elbow turning her, His arm looped around her tightly, pressing her back against her chest, "You think you'd ever go back? Never! "he reached for his lighter in his discarded pants and she shook herself to get rid of his grip, "No please, no!"

"Even if you manage to get out, who'd want this disgusting body." He pressed the button lighting up his cigarette still holding her in his arm grip tightly. He set flame to the locks falling on her shoulder, "AHHH NOOOOOO." she squealed, he tapped the flame off, the smell of her burned hair made her cringe as she silently sobbed, she had given up to get out of his grip. "I hate you." Her teary voice was heard by him. "I don't care, the soon you adjust to this princess the better for you" He held her chin harshly turning her face to look at him, "Never , you'll never see me submitting, you monster," he puffed a cigarette then pressed its burning end into her collar bone, "EHAHHH!" her feet kicked in pain as she tried to get out of his arms , he moved it to her breast pressing it there, her hands fisted, trying to contain it but couldn't, her body fell limp as she dropped in unconsciousness , the last thing she remembered was him pushing her on the cold floor.

..

..

Damon hadn't run faster than that. After whole two weeks he finally had a chance to get his hands on him. When they had gone to the mall Tyler had been long gone, he had even discarded his credit card, Damon and Grayson had luckily printed a distant photo of Tyler from the security camera at the Club. When Damon had asked of the man from various people, one woman had recognized him because he had cussed at her when she accidently ran into her. "He did order a plasma tv at the electronics section, maybe he did give his contact there."

Damon and Grayson had hurriedly rushed to the Store, He had paid in cash and sure enough, he left his now address. Grayson had just gone to get the police, Damon couldn't wait, he took the address from the store owner, "Just tell Mr. Gilbert I am going."

He quickly drove to the apartment complex; Tyler had ordered a tv with the name "Liam Kimber".

Once he got to the apartment which was on the second floor, Damon violently knocked at the door, When the door opened, he saw the monster from his nightmare, Tyler was quick to recognize him as he tried to close the door on him, Damon pushed the door with all his strength, when he got in Tyler ran quickly to the balcony and jumped of the reel, Damon followed him calling after him, "I'll kill you, you fucking bastard!"

He was still running after him, He could tell Tyler was running out of breath and energy, Damon too was getting tired but when her face flashed in front of his eyes, he sped up and caught on to him, he turned him driving his fist into Tyler's jaw, he groaned as he fell on the ground, Damon kicked his stomach over and over, Damon held his collar pulling him up, he threw him against a wall on the side walk, "Where's she?" He punched him, "Where's MY ELENA!" Damon punched his face over and over till he bled, people started to gather there, some telling him to let go, but he held on to his throat, "TELL ME!"

Tyler was trembling with pain, his eyes rolled back as if he was losing conscious. Damon tapped his face, "Tell me you son of a bitch!"

Tyler coughed, "Markos has h-her."

"Who the fuck is Markos? "Damon growled, "Why does he have her?"

Tyler was running out of breath, "I s-sold-," Damon's blue eyes widened, his soft Elena in their cruel hands.

Damon punched him again, this time the sounds of his fist crashing into Tyler's face were louder as if cracking bones, "YOU SOLD HER? MY ELENA! I'LL RIP YOU APART YOU CUNT! I'LL KILL YOU! "

People were trying to pull him as he shouted, "I'LL KILL YOU- IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO." he heard Grayson "He's going to lead us Damon please calm down, he'll lead us to Elena." He turned to Grayson, the white in his eyes was red, hands clutching Grayson's sweater tightly, "He SOLD my Elena, our Elena, she – she-," tears started to roll down his eyes, "She loved him- trusted him. He SOLD her. How can someone sell a human! A living person," Grayson wrapped his arms around him, "I know."

"I'll kill him Mr. Gilbert, I'll put my worthless life to use, I couldn't save the one girl I loved, I couldn't." he broke down.

Grayson patted his back as tears begin to flow down his eyes, "She needs us Damon, we'll find her, we'll bring her back and then we'll finish them all one by one." He parted, wiping his face off any tears, "Right now all we have to focus is on bringing Elena home." Damon swallowed thick.

"You understand me?" Grayson said making Damon look at him. He nodded then turned to look back at Tyler who was lying on the floor, blood stained.

..

..

Her stomach growled today , she had been thrown to fifteen men today , but barely given any food or water, they were punishing her for crying in front of the customers, Like Markos said, it turned them off about her, after her recent customer where she had once again begged the man that she was abducted, she was barely seventeen, that he was old enough to be her father, The man had gagged her and brutally used her, later told Markos, how uncooperative she was, Markos had rushed into the room beaten her, tied her up and thrown her naked in the TV room.

She was hungry and thirsty, last she ate was three days back, when Jeff had brought her four to five biscuits, the beating didn't break her, but hunger was breaking her, last night they had her perform oral on her customer in exchange for a sandwich, yet after the torture, they didn't give her anything to eat, right now her eyes were focused on the tin on the table. She dragged her body forward and pushed herself against the table, when the tin fell on the table it spilled, Elena hurriedly dragged herself back and lied by its edge opening her mouth to get the dripping liquid from the edge of the table.

She heard a cruel laugh, Markos entered the room and picked the tin up, "Not for you." He held it up and drank it in one gulp.

"Hungry?"

She nodded, "Please, I'll die, I haven't eaten in days."

He rolled his eyes, "Didn't you want to die?" Her stomach growled, she could do anything for a bite of rotten bread even. That's when she realized they were breaking her, they were making her surrender and it was working, she hated herself now.

Tears started rolling down her eyes, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Jeff too entered. "Miller is here; he likes Katherine more than he should." Elena hated that man, she never thought she'd ever hate anyone like that. The man was a sadist, he didn't just ruin her, he used massive form of violence on her. Her breasts were battered because of that cruel man, the first few times, she had begged men who were her customers to help her, tell her she was kidnapped, but they didn't care, it was so sick that some of them enjoyed it more when she was in misery and screaming. Most of the men coming to her were old, married or committed, Miller had been coming quite a lot, he loved her helplessness, the man would beat her raw before raping her, "Not him, please."

"Shut up." Markos slapped her hard. The bird on her pendant made a light bell sound against the floor as she collided against it He held her pendant, "And take this shit off-,"

She moved back, "No! please let it on, please." The only thing she had left of home was this, she couldn't let it go. The man simply threw her back, her burned and disheveled hair fell in front of her eyes "When will you behave Katherine?"

"I am not Katherine." She spat shaking so her hair fell to her sides, her eyes wide and angry at the man in front of her, "I am Elena, I will never be Katherine, I will scream and shout and fight till you give up and kill me!"

He kicked her abdomen, "Are you missing my belt?" Her eyes squeezed shut as she fell back with a scream, Jeff held her up by her hair, "Let's get this ugly whore ready before Miller loses his patience."

The door got knocked at, Finn entered the room, "Markos, I think we're raided, hide this bitch."

Markos looked at Elena who gulped, someone was finally here, before she'd scream, he pressed his smelly palm against her, Jeff brought out a suitcase, Elena tried to rid herself from him but he pushed her into the luggage bag, stuffing a cloth in her mouth, he had her legs folded in a painful manner she shook her head as he zipped it up, pushed it to a corner, not even a little space was left for her to breathe but she could see from a small dot.

They rushed and cleaned the place as if nothing wrong was occurring there. Cleaning up mess in about two minutes "Come in officer." Markos said as he opened the door.

They investigated about his connection to Tyler, how Tyler had accused Markos of being a pimp, how he planned to smuggle Elena in June, she was abducted in April. How long was she even here? Elena tried to move to get their attention but her body and the bag was so rigid, she couldn't move.

"Can I see the search warrant?" Markos cleared his throat.

"Fuck your warrant." Damon growled, "You're Markos, right? That motherfucker said he brought her to you." Elena's eyes were pooling in tears as she saw him, her heart started beating so hard, she cried, "Damon, I am here." But her voice was muffled with the gag.

"I run a travel agency, Tyler did work for me but after I caught him smuggling cocaine last year, I fired him, he's just putting my name forward to free himself." He seethed, "I can never think of doing something so disgusting."

Elena's eyes started stinging with hot tears, "Damon I am here, please look at me, don't go."

Grayson got ahead, Elena's heart begin racing when she saw her father, hot tears stung her eyes, "DAD!" her voice was muffled in her own mouth. "We'll check no matter what, its my daughter we're talking about here."

The police started looking around the apartment, Markos was nervous, she could tell. Elena moved her bounded body, Damon too started going through things. She shook herself so he'd see her move.

He opened a one of the cupboards and started going through it, his hands landed on something, he pulled it out of the cupboard with trembling hands "Mr. Gilbert!"

Grayson quickly came to see what was in Damon's hand, a torn olive green sundress, "It's what she was wearing. When I took her to the c-club." Elena's heart was pounding so hard against her chest, seeing her family so scared and upset burned her more than another torture, if only she could reach out somehow, "Dad!" she cried against her gag as her father took the dress from Damon's hands.

Grayson held it with trembling hands, the dress had blood stains on it, Damon didn't know what to do he felt like he was on fire, burning to ashes, he felt like he wanted to tear every person in that room apart, he turned to look at Markos, "It's her dress." He said in a deadly voice, "She was wearing it." He took a step towards the nervous man, "Why is it in pieces Markos?" Damon looked and sounded completely deranged, he was only seeing red, "WHY IS IT IN PIECES?" he fisted his hands I, "WHY? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ELENA?"

Markos feared his red crazy eyes, "Kid calm down."

"Where is she?" he cocked his head to a side as he held him by the collar, "You have no idea what you just did you fucking son of a bitch."

Grayson was frozen in place holding the dress, unable to move or speak, Damon didn't think twice as he launched punches over punches on Markos's face "She was the love of my life, how dare you touch her." He growled, Markos was pushed by him into the table hitting his head into it, breaking the table in half, "I will tear you piece by piece Markos, where is Elena?"

Blood poured down Markos's head as The cops tried to pull him away, "Let me go, every one of you is useless, how dare he hurt my Elena? This motherfucker hurt her and none of you did anything about it, I don't need your help in finishing him I will not spare him." He pushed them off and jumped forward and kicked his chest, he coughed.

"We've checked, she's not here." One of the cops said to Grayson, taking Elena's dress from his hands, The place was turned upside down, when they were searching for clues, Grayson picked up a discarded torn lace at his foot, his little girl in these scanty and disgusting attire, his heart was pounding hard as if any second he'd fall down and not be able to function.

Markos was out on the broken table, "we can take him to recovery so he tells us where she is. Because she's not here. Kid you want to find your friend; you have to control your anger." The officer said gesturing another cop to come outside, "Call emergency, Markos is out."

"His partners escaped while we were here." Another cop entered sweating, "I couldn't catch them."

McDarment growled, "Follow them now! You two, and Steve hurry with the emergency." McDarment stayed back with another cop and the two helpless men, Damon and Grayson in the apartment. Elena's eyes widened in horror when she saw them leaving, what if the other three monsters came back? She pushed with all her might with a beating heart, she couldn't move it, the steps of her loved ones were fading, she knocked her bounded fists against the stiff top that was pushing into her, the feeling of helplessness took over her when she heard the door shut and she broke into a frustrated cry.

"NOOOOO!" she cried, giving up she stopped pushing her fists against the to of the stiff bag and broke into sobs.

"What's wrong?" a voice was heard, neither of her Father or her friend

"Did you hear that?" Damon said walking back in.

..

..

So will Damon find her or would Elena have to wait more.

Thank you for all your kind and sweet words! Love you guys!

This story is very close to my heart because of two reasons. Now I can't say that I have suffered a terrible fate like Elena but I have been through some similar mind wrecking stuff, and I was really disturbed for a while. Sometimes we trust the wrong kind of people, don't we?

Human trafficking isn't in mainstreams news but it's more common than you can imagine. So please be careful.

Elena trusted someone she barely knew and then she got into a very mind numbing painful experience. In no way was it her fault as she was a young naïve girl, but there are some real monsters out there. Not everyone can love her like Damon would.

What has fate in store for them, would Damon reach before Elena's gives up, will she realize how much Damon loves her.

 **Please review as I have put my soul into this and would love what you think, this might be my last short story. Forget me not would be completed but after that maybe I'll stop writing since I don't know if much people read my stuff anymore.**


	3. Hurts Like Hell

**Chapter 3: 'Hurts like hell'**

* * *

Elena's eyes widened, she begins to push again hoping the bag would move. "Yes, I am here, Damon! I am here."

"Mr. Gilbert I did check." One of the cop said.

"I swore I heard something" Damon said, followed by Mr. Gilbert. Elena moved herself more rapidly, "DAMON! Look at me damn it! Look at me! I am right here, don't go! DAD! I am here!" When she moved this time, the luggage bag fell horizontally, a sigh of relief escaped her, she gave up when she heard footsteps approaching the bag, it was zipped open and she saw them, a cop, her best friend and her father, her eyes were wide open in fear. She couldn't believe it, it seemed like she was seeing them after centuries.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his best friend, the love of his life, fitted forcefully into a bag, tied up, hurt to a point where she didn't look like his happy, cheerful, soft Elena, her naked body was covered in blues and blacks. She was unrecognizable. Her face and body had slimmed down to a skeleton almost, she reeked and she was broken beyond repair, Damon quickly undid her restraints as her father un-gagged her mouth, Damon took of his jacket wrapping it around her, she almost jumped forward to her father's arms, breaking into ear-tearing sobs. "Dad- You're here, they – they -I hurt dad, I hurt."

Her father was crying holding her tight to him, "I'm going to take you home Lena, you're going to be okay." Grayson kissed the top of her head, Damon could feel the hot tears running down his eyes, he wanted to be strong right now, but he couldn't, Grayson looked at him, "Damon, I am going to get a blanket from the trunk. Hold her." She shivered as her Dad passed her to Damon, he felt like his arms had melted, he tried to hold her firmly, she looked up at him, not saying anything, just sobbing. He touched her cheeks wiping her tears , "I am here Elena , I won't ever let anyone hurt you anymore." , her lids became heavy in his strong and safe embrace, "It's okay love, close your eyes, you're with us now." he picked her up from there as Grayson got a blanket from the trunk of his car, he wrapped it around her body, she held on tight to Damon's neck when she passed out. The bird on her pendant was stained with blood, yet it's wings were shining.

..

..

The real misery begin once she was taken to the hospital, her loss of blood and weight along with some injuries was alarming, she woke up when she felt she was being moved from a stretcher to a bed , her eyes opened partially seeing a man in white checking her pulse, her eyes , nurses plugging narrow pipes to her left arm and hand, when she felt Damon was letting go of her hand she winced, "NO." her eyes opened in a warn almost , he pressed her hand looking at Grayson who nodded. "We have to check for-, "The nurse looked at Grayson, "For evidence."

Elena almost screamed, "Don't touch me!"

Grayson touched her knee, "Elena calm down baby-,"

She kicked his hand away, the nurses begin to hold her, as the Doctor gave her two to three injections and some started examining her, "Ahh!" she shouted in agony, Damon pressed her hand keeping his tears back, "It's going to okay."

"Let me go!" she shouted, her screams damped as she was given certain relaxants.

After a while Grayson sighed looking at his frail daughter sleep, "You can go home." Grayson pat Damon's shoulder, he shook his head, "She needs me Mr. Gilbert." Miranda broke Elena's hand away from him, Elena moaned in sleep, "Let me go, please-," she mumbled, her body began trembling and shivering," Markos please! Not – ahh!" She screamed waking up her eyes shut open, "Dad!"

"Baby I am here." Grayson went ahead to hold her, she clung to him shivering, "He- he was touching me, he, he's tearing it off." She shivered, grasping her hair, "Get him off!"

"Elena you're with us baby." Her mother tried to hold her but she pushed her away, 'D-don't touch me!"

"Elena, listen to me." Damon held her arms, "We're all here, you're with us, not them!"

She screamed, "Please don't touch me! Don't, I can't take it anymore! Please I beg you."

Damon cupped her face as she tried to push him, "It's me, Damon, Elena, open your eyes, look at me!" He said aloud

She trembled, "Damon?"

"I am here." He wiped her tears, "We found you Lena."

Her eyes opened slowly, she touched the top of his hands which were cupping her face, "Damon?"

"It's me." he assured her nodding

A small smile formed on her lips as she pressed his hands with hers as if believing, "Damon! D-Damon." The smile faded from her face, tears started to form in her eyes, 'T-t-Tyler left me to those, those Monsters Damon, Tyler and all of them – they – they raped me Damon!" she clung to his torso crying into his button up shirt, "So many of them D-damon, I-I begged them to let me go Damon." Her nails dug into his arms from the memory, "Save me please!" tears started to roll down his eyes on her hair, "I am here Elena, I'll save you I promise."

Her teeth clattered, "He said he'll never let me go home, he said he'll ruin me, please save me."

She looked up at him almost whispering, "Please take me away, it hurts, everything hurts Damon."

He pursed his lips from breaking down, she was trembling in his hold as the nurse tore her from him, she shouted, "DON'T TOUCH ME! DAMON! MOM! D-DAD, they're going to do this over and over, DAMON!" she tried to push the staff trying to hold her, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

A syringe was injected in her arm to which she shouted, "NO! STAY AWAY, Dad tell her to not touch me, DAD! D-Damon!" her eyes started rolling back as the relaxant took over her nerves, she mumbled , "Please don't-, I don't wanna sleep. When I sleep I see them."

Damon took a deep intake of breath sitting back giving his head into his hands.

The doctors were giving her a PEP to preserve pregnancies and STD's.

That's when the first time he began to notice the scars on her body, her legs had deep red marks from hunters and belts. Some faded some fresh. Her hair was uneven, cut and burned. There were scratches and bite marks on her collar bones and neck. Even a few knife cuts. He noticed a burn on her shoulder which had completely turned the spot black and ashy.

He couldn't even imagine what she had been through.

Later when he was Mr. Gilbert at the Doctor's cabin all he could think of was her battered body, but what mostly affected him was her eyes, they were so sad, so scared, so broken.

"Miss Gilbert is going through a severe PTSD. Which is obvious, she will be having hallucinations and attacks, we will keep her on therapy to reduce the trauma, we did collect evidence as per McDarment request, according to our reports, we can say yes, Rape has been done as recently as today, we've collected fifteen samples of different DNA from the victim."

Grayson hissed.

Damon felt like he had been plunged with a knife and it was twisting inside his chest ,unable to hear more he got up and rushed to the nearest restroom, he vomited unable to contain anymore, her face kept flashing in front of him , her marks, her screams, he vomited till he couldn't feel there was anything left, but there was so much pain in his chest, it wasn't enough, he clenched his fist when he saw himself in the mirror, his Elena was being tortured, ruined every day, so many monsters tore her down and he couldn't save her because he didn't ran fast enough that day, he was about twenty feet from the damn SUV, fifteen men today? He squeezed his eyes shut, her screams started echoing in his head, fifteen men?

His fist drove into mirror and it cracked with his blood flowing down, "You're fucking worthless!"

He screamed at his reflection launching punches on the broken mirror, blood started to flow down his fist, he was running out of breath as he moved back and sat down against the wall letting his tears fall, "I couldn't save her, I loved her and I couldn't save her!"

Her screams echoed into his years, the bite marks on her chest flashed in front of her eyes, her naked self-folded into that bag.

He shouted hitting his bruised hands against the floor. His heart was tearing into pieces, he let his head fall back against the wall, as tears fell down his closed eyes.

"Damon." He heard Mr. Gilbert but didn't open his eyes.

"I can't take it anymore. I can't even hear it and she has been through it." He opened his bloodshot eyes, "This is all my-,"

"It's not." Grayson held back his own tears.

"I can't breathe Mr. Gilbert. Its like my body is set on fire." He bit his lip, "I can't even look at her because it hurts me."

"It's going to be okay Damon; we'll get her back."

He shook his head, "It was my responsibility to take care of her, I want to rid her of this pain, and I don't know how, I can't even rid myself of it."

Grayson pat his shoulder, "She needs us, we have to be strong."

"I can't be strong anymore, I love her but I am weak, this is the reason I'll never deserve her, because I am fucking weak, I should be by her side, able to look her in the eye without crying but I can't, I can't do it." He clenched his red fists.

Grayson bit the inside of his cheek, "I had faith that we'll find her and we did, I still have faith, that I'll get my daughter back. We will get her back Damon; all she needs is love."

Damon nodded, "I promise you Mr. Gilbert, I'll stab the eye that even looks at my Elena with the wrong intention, no one's going to able to even hurt a hair on her head. I'll protect her, I'll be the friend I should have been."

"Just be the way you are Damon; Elena will get out of this but she'll need us." He said calmly. "We have to get these bandaged." he pointed to his hands.

"I am fine." Damon stood up, "Give her prescriptions, I'll get it all."

"Go get these bandaged first."

..

..

"They say she has severe PTSD, I understand why, the police aren't even giving her a break, she can't give a statement yet."

Damon nodded, ever since he found her he was in pain, in more pain then when she was gone. He was seeing her dying over and over right in front of him. "We can take her out of town to somewhere quiet."

"Hmm." Grayson and him begin walking back to her room, "My little Elena, no way did she deserve this, she didn't right." Damon shook his head un able to form words, whenever he'd talk about it, he'd end up breaking down, he didn't want her to see him cry, he had to be strong.

"This is the very hospital where she was born, I saw her first on this floor, you know when she was handed to me, she was so pink, but her eyes were wide open, she was so active for a new born. My Elena, my little ray of sunshine." Her father sighed, "She was very sensitive to syringes, imagine a whole staff holding down a baby. I was so obsessed with parenthood the first two days I'd sleep with her on my chest and she continued to do until she was five." He pursed his lips stopping "Then I saw her yesterday, in that filthy apartment, those monsters ruined her, she can't even sleep for fifteen straight minutes without screaming, why would anyone want to hurt her that way? She has never even wished bad on anyone." He turned to Damon, "How do I tell my daughter to be strong? That everything will be fine? That one day she'll heal, because I am not sure myself, how do I remove her pain?" Damon put his hand on Grayson's back, "you said you had faith, I have hope too now, We'll help her heal, just like we found her. She'll be like she was, happy, full of life, she'll forget this ever happened."

"Don't you want to bleed each one of them dry?" Grayson said through clenched.

"I will bleed them dry." Damon said firmly, "I won't kill them, that'll be too easy, I'll torture them like they did to my Elena, I'll make them beg for their death, once I make sure Elena is okay, I'll destroy them to the point where they will wish I kill them and then I will, I will kill them." he sounded off the rails and deranged.

..

..

It had been a month to her being found, she had made no improvements, Damon would be with her twenty-four by seven, he even slept in her living room.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Grayson asked almost whispering outside Elena's room to Damon, he nodded, "Yes, don't worry, I'll call you if God forbid something happens. She's already asleep."

Miranda and Grayson had to visit Jenna in Denver, Jenna had also stayed over two weeks when she was brought home but then she had to leave for her business.

He was switching the channels on T.V when he heard some whimpers from her room, he quickly rushed to her room, when he entered he saw sitting up in bed, "Where's Mom?"

"She's – she went to see Jenna with Mr. Gilbert."

Her eyes widened as she realized she was home alone with him. Not that they hadn't been alone at her or his place before but never since the accident. She held her blanket close to her not speaking.

"Elena if you want, I can drive you to my place, my parents are home. He sounded understanding.

She shook her head, "I am not going anywhere with you." She almost snapped rudely.

He nodded, "Okay, that's fine- I am right here, nothing is wrong, just go back to bed."

She looked at him with suspicion almost anger, "Don't come into my room till Mom and Dad are home."

"Okay." He took a step back, "I am right outside if you need anything okay? I am not going anywhere." He smiled.

She nodded. He closed the door with a sigh, ever since she came back, she was very hostile towards him, everyone for that fact. Damon knew why, she was betrayed once. He was patient enough to understand this.

A little while later, she called his name. he got up and walked to her room standing outside, "I am here."

"Come in."

"Are you sure?" he asked completely serious, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Come in." her voice was firm. He slowly turned the knob entering, she was sitting up in bed. "Damon please sit there." She pointed to her Mom's chair near her bed. He walked to the chair sitting on it. "Elena calm down, just sit back and relax."

She winced as she lied back against her pillows, "hmm."

Soon her eye lids felt heavy, she tried to keep them open, "Close your eyes Elena, I am here by your side, I won't even touch you till you want me to."

She didn't want to trust anyone, but sleep was over powering her, she slowly gave in going to slumber, he smiled when he saw her breathing calmly turning to one side to sleep. Her pendant shone in the moonlight reflecting the pattern on her face, how was she so beautiful? He thought sitting back, if he could he'd freeze this moment and watch his Elena sleeping like a baby. Soon he felt as his eyes became heavy too, for the first time in months he would let it take over him.

It had been roughly half and hour when he heard her muffled cries hitting against his ear drums. His eyes shot open, "Elena?"

She was trembling in her sleep, her face was clenched in pain and she had fisted her hands in her blanket kicking her feet as if someone was cutting her, she sounded like she was running out of breath, he shook her shoulder, "Elena! hey wake up!"

She jolted forward waking up inhaling sharp, "LEAVE ME!" her scream echoed. He took a step back, "it's me Elena, its Damon." He switched the lamp on. "You're home."

She looked at him with wide open eyes, "You-."

He nodded as he held her arm that was reaching out for him, "Yes it's me, Damon, your best friend."

She swallowed thick as he wrapped his arms around her, "You're safe here my Love, we found you, you're home."

Her eyes stared at him for long before she let her own arms around him, he sat on her bed aside her as she settled in his arms sobbing quietly.

"I had a bad dream."

"I know." He stroked her hair. "Its going to be okay my love, I am right here with you."

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "I see them when I close my eyes, they won, they own me."

He shook his head holding her closer to his chest, "No one owns you Lena. No one." He lightly kissed the top of her head, "You'll never hurt again, I promise."

She snuggled closer to him, his voice was so sincere, his arms were so comforting, his scent felt like safety, she wanted to trust him, but she had once trusted before and that man sold her for a few dollars. Her body jerked in his arms.

"You want water?" he almost whispered.

She wanted to tell him to get away, but then she suddenly remembered his voice from that day 'love of my life'

She looked up at him, "Did you look for me?"

"What?" he raised a brow unable to understand.

"Did you look for me after that day at the- "

He nodded, "That's not a question Elena, Me and Mr. Gilbert looked for you all over, everywhere, you don't know how restless I was- I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep thinking where you were, how you were, once the police told us about the racket, I just felt so useless, cause I- "

His voice broke, "I should have- I just wanted you home Elena, it kills me when I see you this way." He sucked up his tears.

She felt tears coming to her eyes, he let his forehead rest against hers, "You're my best friend Elena, you're the girl who brightens up my life, seeing you hurt tortures me."

She swallowed thick, "I knew you'll look for me, I knew you'd find me." she looked down at her pendant, cupping the silver bird in her hand, showing it to him, "It kept reminding me that you're – somewhere searching for me, I knew you'd never given up."

"I would never." He nodded. Tears rolled down his eyes to his cheeks, "Now that you're home everything will go back to how it was, trust me."

..

..

When her parents He went home and spent Saturday at his own place, just re arranging his stuff and things he thought he'd deal with after he finds Elena.

He had not given applications to any college, he was an year older than Elena and had to attend college this year but during Elena's abduction he had avoided his future fully, although his father was upset at him taking an year break at first, seeing his son so in love and upset about Elena made him realize it wasn't the 'end of the world'. He wasn't unserious about his career, he was just keeping Elena's health and safety as his first preference, saying he owed it to her for not being able to save her.

When he went to see her after the weekend, he forgot to knock and walked right in, she was busy applying a cream on her shoulder, on seeing him she jumped, "Oh, it's you-,"she sighed, covering her shoulder, "Come in."

Damon saw she had applying some scar healing creams, a bunch of them. She threw the pack in her drawer. "What?"

He shook his head.

"Don't look at me that way." She shrugs, "I am scared of surgery."

Elena could barely tolerate a syringe let alone a surgery. "why would you need one?"

She sat on her bed, "Don't make me say it Damon. Stop pretending like it's not there."

"I am not pretending anything Lena." He held her hand tenderly, "Everything's healed up love. Stop obsessing over it." His eyes were sincere, she breathed nodding. She ran a hand through her hair, "I asked mom to take me to cut my hair at least – it's all uneven and gross."

He shook his head, "I'll take you to the saloon if you stop calling it gross." She huffed, "Am I not allowed to say anything?"

"You can, just not something bad about my beautiful best friend." He grinned. She shook her head and quickly wore her overcoat, putting on her shoes.

He took her to the hair saloon, it was her first day outside after being found. Even in the car she had been holding his hand firmly, he didn't mind it, it comforted him in a way.

"What happened to it?" The stylist said running her fingers through her hair, Elena was still holding his hand sitting on the massive chair.

"Nothing that has to be discussed." Damon said to her before Elena would look up from her lap.

"umm. Looks like an accident."

Elena nodded, "Can you fix it?"

"Of course, we have to shorten the length."

"Elena you always wanted highlights? You want to get them now?" he asked softly to brighten up her mood, she shook her head.

"It'll look so good on you." He insisted. She sighed, "It's okay I'll just get the cut."

He leaned down to talk to her, "Come on, let's get you a makeover."

"Make over isn't going to change anything Damon." She looked at him with anger, "This can't fix me, nothing can." She spat.

He pursed his lips, "I am not trying to fix you Lena, you're already here, it's a good idea to groom up."

"for what?"

"For you." He frowned, "You did it before, Lena, why are you letting them win?" he cupped the side of her face, "Just try today, just today, five minutes."

She looked into his concerning eyes, "okay." She gave up. He smiled, "That's my girl!"

..

..

Though her completion was still pale after her saloon day she looked better than when she had gone in, "let's just go home." She complained.

"We can go to the park for a while." Damon knew how much Elena loved the park, she'd never miss a visit to it, it was her favorite place in this whole town.

He brought them Ice cream as they sat at their bench under the shade looking at the Sunset. Her chest length chopped hair with just a strand or two of caramel highlights, her face glowed in the sun, she looked very beautiful today.

"This wasn't a bad idea." He grinned lightly running his fingers through her soft hair, she turned her face to look at him. "Hmm."

"You look beautiful." He said above a whisper, she sighed, her ears were ringing with her rapist's words, "Unwanted, ugly, bruised, marked, ruined." She closed her eyes to keep her tears back

He stroked her face, "Everything about you is perfect. Your hair, your skin, your strength." His soft voice was slowly over powering her rapist's voice in her head, "I am mesmerized at this point Elena. How do you do that?"

She opened her eyes looking at their linked hands resting in his lap.

"Do what?"

"Fight it? I always saw you as this unbelievably beautiful girl but I never thought you'd be this strong, that's a lethal combination." He smiled. She bit her lip, "Really? You think I am strong?" it sounded ridiculous to her, she cried all the time, she couldn't eat or sleep. Her life was owned by those Monsters.

He nodded, "I think you're very strong, you wake up every day, you breathe, you take that chance at life and happiness, just today, I told you to not let them win, to try for five minutes and you did it."

She didn't know what to say. She felt some sense of accomplishment in that moment but not too much to overjoy her. "I'll walk you home, then I have to- "

"You have to?" the thought of her being left without a friend made her upset.

"I promised Dad, I'll be helping him around since I took a gap year and today he told me he wants me to go two to three places, get some papers signed." He explained, she was looking at him with slightly worried eyes. "So will you come by my place tonight?"

"umm no I can't Lena, I'll be pretty much late. I'll come first thing in the morning." He got up holding her bag and coat in one hand and offering the other to her, she entwined her fingers with his getting up, they slowly started walking back home, "My uncle is also coming back from Canada for the next week's collaboration deal, so it's pretty huge, Dad has given me a pile of work but he did invite you to the party."

"It's nice of him." She smiled.

Damon nodded, "Mom even wanted to take you dress shopping for it, I told her to hold it for some days, I know I needed to ask you first."

"I don't know Damon; I really don't want to be in a crowd."

"Elena, it's the Salvatore boring party with amazing food, you can't miss it." He insisted with widened eyes. "Besides, there's going to be – "

He stopped talking when he saw Elena looking towards a girl, who was staring at her bruised arms.

"Give me my coat." She looked away from the girl. "Oh come on- "

"Like I said Damon, don't pretend it's not there, because it is-," she seethed.

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Fine take it, but you can't change my mind about it."

"About what? That they're not hideous? That I am not absolutely disgusting? How more are you going to lie to yourself and me? "she snatched the coat from him walking ahead.

"Stop it Lena, listen to me." he called after her, her pace only increased, he got ahead and held her elbow turning her, "You're not disgusting Elena, why are you saying these awful things about yourself? Who has fed you these lies? You're going to believe those monsters and not your best friend? They were only tearing you down Elena." he cupped her face, "I've told you this a hundred times my love, you were beautiful to me before, and you're better than that now."

She bit her lip trying to tear his hands away from her.

"Why do you want it to go away Lena?"

"Because it reminds me that I've been used and used over and over." She shouted. Her voice sliced his heart.

"is that really how you see it?" he held on to her, "you know what it reminds me of?"

She didn't move her lips to answer.

"That you fought Lena, that you survived that hell. That you're a fighter of your freedom Elena. If you had given up, we wouldn't have been able to find you." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Don't ever call yourself that" she looked down as he wiped her cheeks, "If you want to hide it, go ahead, but I won't have you hate yourself for no reason.

..

..

When Damon came to see her next morning she was lying in the bed, not sobbing like usual but just staring into her old photos on the nightstand.

"Good morning." Damon knocked on her door, she sat up a little, he came in with a bags, probably food and drinks.

"Don't get up."

He opened the window for some sunlight to come in, "How are you doing?"

She remained quiet , he bit his lip sitting by her bed side , she didn't say anything , Miranda had called him last night while he was on the road that Elena was getting paranoid, he couldn't exactly ditch his dad , later he felt guilty for not being there with her, it wasn't just possible to drive down that fast to Mystic falls.

He knew she was going through hell right now. He knew she wouldn't be okay in a few weeks or months. He knew he was going to see much worse. But like his parents had told him "recovery was a step by step process."

She sat up anyway, running a hand through her disheveled hair "I was a whole week late, I just freaked out last night, the thought of a baby inside me was like the final nail to the coffin, I don't want a baby, I don't want anything that reminds me of it." Her nails began to scratch her own arm. She said lifelessly, "Mom did tell me they gave me full precautions after they found me but I got scared so much, I would have stabbed myself."

"Elena."

"Dad got me a pregnancy test, it was negative." She said plainly, we went to see the doctor, he says it's stress." She finally looked at him.

He cupped the side of her face , she pushed away his hand bringing her knees closer to herself , "I cant believe this was all I wanted an year ago , love and family, just like my parents , just like any girl would – but now it just seems so unreal and disgusting–" she cupped her face holding her hair away from it , "I would have killed it if it if I'd be pregnant, does that make me a bad person Damon?"

He shook his head, "No, Elena not at all."

"It feels like all I had expected from my life is gone Damon. What is the purpose of it all if I am going to be alone, disgusted, restless?"

She fell back on the pillow, as tears rolled down her cheeks, "You were right, there is no love."

"Elena please." He got ahead and wiped away her tears, "Don't say that."

She looked at him, her eyes glassy as they met his, "What do I do Damon? I even stopped believing in God, I've stopped believing in good, in love. It scares me because I am just going to be alone and shattered."

Her face turned away from him, "I can't fight, I hate to wake up every day, I hate this sunlight, I hate breathing. I can still smell them on my skin."

He cupped the side of her face, "You don't smell like that, You're perfect Elena, you're so strong to fight this. Look at me! I swear none of that is true, you're not a bad person for not wanting a –" he sighed "Elena, what you wanted is a good future, you don't deserve to be pushed into parenting after all this trauma, you're a little girl yourself, you're clearly not ready, it doesn't make you a bad person."

He made her sit up combing her hair with his fingers, "Listen, you aren't alone, I am right here, I'll always be, I'll make sure you get everything you wanted." he put a straw in her drink, "I promise I'll make you forget it, I'll help you heal."

"Heal." She laughed ironically, "I am broken beyond repair."

He shook his head, "Just let me in Elena, trust me." He gently held her hand, "I promise I'll make it all go away." She bit her lip, tears pooled into her eyes, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, her face rested against his chest, "Its killing me." She moaned as she broke into sobs, "I-I don't want to feel this way, please, please help me."

He kissed the top of her head, "Shh, what do you want me to do?"

"Anything. Make this pain go away." She looked up at him.

"I will, you'll be happy again Elena, I promise."

..

..

They were walking in the park, she was as usual lost, her weight and skin had gotten better, but she was still emotionally very sick. Though she had started therapy, she was showing minimum improvement. She was shy and unhappy. Almost like someone had taken away his Elena.

"Look at that Elena." Damon's voice snapped her out of her dark thoughts, she looked at where he was pointing at. "Isn't that chirpy? He asked softly, she looked up at the bird and smiled lightly, "I think, it's so grown up."

"It can fly now." He pointed out, she nodded still looking up, "do you think its chirpy?"

"I am certain." He looked at her, she was touching her pendant lightly.

When she looked at him she was smiling lightly now, he hadn't seen that smile since months, only if he could kiss her. Kiss away any pain she had.

They continued to walk down the path to their bench, he could feel her fingers touching the top of his hand, at his side, he slowly laced his fingers with hers, she turned her head to look at him. There was a small smile on his face too.

Today they both sat silently at their bench, "There's a new romcom playing at the theatre this weekend."

She shook her head, "I don't want to go."

"Come on Elena, I want to watch it."

"So love interests you now?" she raised a brow at him. He nodded, "yes because love exists."

She rolled her eyes

"Love has so many forms, Grayson and Miranda love you, your cousin Annie loves you, Jenna loves you, I love you, we all love you Elena, don't you love us?" he spoke softly.

She nodded, "I do."

"Then how can you just deduce that love doesn't exist? That there is no good in the world?"

"Damon you don't have- "

"I don't have the slightest idea what you went through Elena, but I know one thing is that those people were monsters, they are not worth losing your ideals over, losing your hopes and dreams over." He cupped her face. "You weren't stupid for what you had in mind. This wasn't a reality check; this should have never happened to you. You didn't deserve that!"

Elena pursed her lips.

"And your dreams don't deserve to be thrown away for those sick people, I promise Elena nothing you had in mind was unrealistic, that's what every girl deserves, love, respect and safety."

She looked into his eyes.

"Love exists Elena, Good exists, you are good."

"Damon." She cried, "Who'll ever want me? I was raped by countless men, I have that proof all over my body, every inch of me is covered in scars."

He shook his head, "That's not your fault Elena, why are you blaming yourself for that?"

He hugged her, "You have no idea how beautiful you are, how strong you are. Nothing is lacking." He kissed her temple, "Nothing is your fault, falling in love isn't your fault, getting betrayed isn't your fault either."

"I can't explain that, I'll have to re tell this to anyone I make a connection with, and it will remind me of that dark month."

"You don't have to explain it Elena, you don't have to say anything. You'll talk about it when you want to. You owe no one an explanation and if they're demanding it, they're just not worth it." He held her tighter in his arms.

"But we can't ignore the truth Damon. No one would want me now."

"I do." He answered, for the first time vocal about his feelings. "I had forever. Nothing changed."

She cried in his arms for the rest of the evening and for once he didn't want to interrupt her, she should have the liberty to cry, after all he was her shoulder to cry on even before all this had happened.

..

..

It had been almost three months to coming back, she was much better than when she had been found. Her family didn't expect her to be laughing if she didn't want to. She as was shy and dull. She was eating less, going out less. One thing that brought peace to her restless parents was the fact that she hadn't isolated herself completely, she always talked to her best friend, she felt safe around him. Although Grayson and Miranda had realized Damon's love for her, it didn't make them uncomfortable, infact they trusted him more. They had seen him off the rails when Elena got abducted, they had seen him by her bedside after she woke up.

"Has Damon called you Dad?" she asked sitting one of the chairs for dinner. "No, why? Hasn't he visited you today."

She pursed her lips, "No, he hasn't responded to my texts, he did tell me he'll come for dinner."

Miranda huffed, "Lena, don't get upset, he probably is helping his Dad with something, I am sure he'll contact your sweetie."

Elena looked at her parents, then stood up, "I'll go call him."

"Elena, let's have dinner and then you can- "

"I'll have dinner when shows up." Elena forced out a smile. When the bell ring Miranda got up, "Finally, he must be here."

"I'll check." Elena patted Miranda's shoulder making her sit down, Grayson looked up, "Baby do check before opening the door."

"Okay." She walked to the door and as instructed, she peered through the peephole on the door and felt relieved when she saw her best friend, she opened the door, "Where have you been?"

He smiled seeing her, "Sorry, sorry, I know I am late, I was out of town."

"Didn't you get my texts?" she folded her arms across her chest as he locked the door. "I was very busy."

"Too busy to even text back?" she bit the inside of her cheek, glaring at him. He narrowed his eyes, "I don't recall taking your oxygen cylinder along with me." She hit his arm, "Stop with the dad jokes, I was worried."

"Worried about what?" he raised a brow asking as he followed her to her room. "About you." She said turning to him as she entered the room, he closed the door behind him, "Hey you have nothing to be worried about Lena, I am here, sorry I should have texted, I just thought I'll see you soon anyway- but I- I promise I'll always text back from now onwards." Some part of him felt cared for and happy when she told him 'she worried about him' still he felt guilty, he never wanted to put her through any discomfort or stress.

"You don't need to be sorry." She sat on the bed against the headboard, "I know I sound so- so controlling, it's just I get these random thoughts ever since- I don't want anyone I love hurt."

He sat in front of her holding her hands, "Elena, they are incapable- "

She shook her head almost shuddering, "You don't know what they are capable of Damon, they- they knew all of you, they threatened me several times, how they'll hurt you." She cupped his face inching closer to him, "They made me do terrible things in exchange for the safety of the people I love." He touched the top of her hands as tears pooled in his eyes.

Elena was shaking, all she could think was of the feel of a muzzle on her forehead, big hands tearing off her clothes, his cigarette burning into her shoulder, her own screams. She jerked forward clinging to Damon as she broke into sobs, "He's a monster Damon." Her eyes were wide as she shook crying against his chest, "He never had any mercy, he said he always snatches the things he paid for, it didn't matter if he had to kill for it."

Damon cupped her face, parting her from his body to make her look at him, his thumbs ran over her wet cheeks, She could see his blue orbs shining in the dim lighting of the room , his eyes were full of tears , his jaw clenched , he looked deranged , "You don't have to worry about him Elena, he's going to pay for every tear you shed my love."

"Damon- "

"Shh..., I am not going to see you scared again, he and every Monster who hurt you is going to be at my mercy. And trust me I don't have any in store for them." He said firmly, Elena swallowed thick, Damon for some reason sounded so serious. They heard Miranda's voice asking them to grab dinner.

He moved back letting her go, "I'll go get you something to eat."

"I am not hungry."

"You will have dinner with me because I am starving." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "Okay?"

"Fine." She put out a smile as he went outside, she could hear him greeting her parents.

She rested back against the headboard ,The screen of his phone glowed and she wouldn't be interested if she hadn't read the notification accidently , the word 'Markos' caught her attention and she picked it up quickly reading it clearly, "Markos will be shifted to …" she opened the whole message , apparently Damon was getting Markos and his partners shifted to another jail through his fathers contacts, only so he could abduct them somewhere in between, by Damon's sent texts it seemed like it was very serious, that didn't sound like her soft best friend at all, it looked like he was some blood thirsty beast. How he had mentioned he'd tear them piece by piece, how he had many preparations going on. The door to her room opened, he entered with a tray and kept it on the nightstand "Elena."

Her jaw was dropped, "What is this?"

He took the phone from her stuffing it in his jeans, "Mrs. Gilbert says you haven't eaten all day, you know what your therapist said Lena."

She got up, "Damon don't brush it off, what is this? Are you really going to- "?

He looked up, his eyes looked red with rage, "Yes."

"Damon you can't do all this."

"I can and I will, I will cut off every hand that has hurt you Elena, I regret the days I let them live already, every night I feel less of a man thinking they're still alive, they're still breathing and sleeping while making everything difficult for you." He seethed, "I will not allow them to haunt you, that can only happen if I tear them limb by limb Elena." she shook her head, "You do realize that you're going to jail after that right? You wont be allowed to serve me justice."

"That's not stopping me Elena." he clutched his hands, "Do you think I care? You can't stop me."

She bit her lip, "No you won't do this." She cupped his face, "You can't ruin your life for those filthy monsters."

"They ruined yours, they took your happiness away, do you think I'll let that go Elena, I promised to protect you and I couldn't, this time I've sworn to finish this filth off your life once and for all." He swallowed thick.

"That won't make me happy Damon, if anything, that will make me more miserable." She almost shouted, "You're going to be termed a fricking serial killer and held accountable for those murders, they are going to take you away- take one thing that I am holding on to." She cried, "Those monsters will ruin me over and take the only reason why I am alive away from me, they're going to win again, will that be good enough for you."

"Elena I-,"

"No you don't understand! There is going to be another way, I promised myself that they wont control my life anymore. Please Damon I beg you." She held his hands pleading, "Don't snatch my best friend away from me, I can't handle this anymore I swear." She dropped to her knees, "I can't see another piece of my heart being broken by those brutes." He sank to his knees holding her, "Then what do I do Elena? What do I do to set you free from this, how do I set myself free? All I've been thinking is about torturing them, hurting them, doing anything that would take this guilt away that I couldn't save you."

"Damon you tried. I saw you trying and you're still trying." She looked up from his chest to his eyes, "You're saving me. Just don't leave me when I need you the most, I don't need any revenge if it means you'd be gone in the process. Promise me you wont do this."

He pursed his lips.

"Damon promise me please, promise me that I mean more to you than bleeding those beasts dry." She pulled at his collar.

"Of course you mean more to me my love." His stony expressions melted, he wiped away her tears, "You mean everything to me."

"You wont do anything that takes you away from my life, promise me." She closed her eyes, feeling the comfort from his hands.

"I won't, I promise, I'll never leave you on your own." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "I'll find another way." He stroked her hair as her sobs got a rest, she nodded resting against his chest, she felt tired and drained, her body and mind gave into sleep in his embrace.

..

..

"She's ready!" Miranda told him eagerly, it had been five months to when she was home, Damon was taking her to Salvatore new year's ball. She had initially not decided to go but he had insisted so much emphasizing that he didn't have a date and she should be a friend and help him by going with him, so much emotional blackmailing that she finally gave in.

Damon saw as she descended the stairs like an angel, she looked wonderful in the red ball room gown he had gifted her earlier this week, she had worn a big fur coat along with covering the cleavage and the arms, she then took the hand he was holding out for her when she reached the last step, he was in a black tuxedo, she blushed when her stare lingered a little longer, what was she thinking? Her mind almost screamed at her for almost swooning over her best friend.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He commented kissing the top of her hand

She smiled, for the first time in days, she wasn't smiling because she had to , but because she wanted to , the whole day she had spent getting ready, the first day she had not thought about her time in hell, Grayson quickly grabbed a camera , "Okay kids, this can pass for a prom picture."

Miranda laughed, "Damon's too old for prom now."

He faked annoyance, "ha-ha very funny, the college gap year pun, good going Mrs. Gilbert."

She shrugged, "I couldn't stop myself."

"Don't make me grab my list of Mom jokes which FYI is filled with Mom's who are obsessed with Tupperware puns."

Elena giggled. Grayson turned the camera on, "Don't start with her Damon, she will ban you here."

Elena nodded, "I have to agree."

He rolled his eyes, "Come on!"

Elena stood closer to him, he let his arm go around her resting on the small of her back as her Dad clicked photos of them.

"I'll bring her back by Ten." She heard Damon say to her father.

They sat in the car and he began to drive, Elena slowly reached for his right hand on the steering and touched the top of it , he looked at her and smiled , as his fingers entwined with hers, he held her hand gently yet firmly, "The weather's not too cold, you can take this off." He gestured to the over sized fur coat, "I know, I just-,"

"What?"

"I tried to conceal the marks, they're just too dark some of them- "

"Why?" he frowned, "Let it be. Nothing is – "

She shook her head, "You don't understand."

He stopped the car on a road side, "understand what?"

"Damon it's a public event, I know you don't mind them but other people, even they-"

"they what?" he bit his lip.

"Concealed them before other people would show up, they knew the marks were hideous." Her voice was low; she knew Damon would get angry now.

He shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he heard, he stretched his arm turning on the car lights, "You know who are hideous Elena, those people, who tried to convince you to surrender but you didn't "he slowly slipped the coat off her shoulder, "They tore you down again and again but you didn't submit to them from this torture and this is the evidence that you fought for your freedom every second you were there. It's a symbol of how far you've come, how much you have fought. Look at you, you're a fighter, you're back home, it shows you survived my love, you're a survivor.

She pursed her lips, then moved taking off her coat, "Does that look a bit attractive?"

Fade scars were stamped on her skin, some burned circles on her shoulders from cigarettes, prints from belts and hunters. He tenderly touched her arm, tears were coming to his eyes but he kept them back forcefully.

"See that? That's where all that speech ends."

"No no Elena, it's just- "he closed his eyes for a moment composing himself, this girl had no idea how strong she was, how much courage she had, how much pain she had endured and gotten over "You're so perfect." He said opening his eyes looking at her, his voice seemed sincere, "I swear all I see is just beauty. I never thought you could be more beautiful than you were, but you are! I don't know how you endured so much pain, how you struggled so much, I know I could never do that! Seeing you get up every day, smile for me and your parents, help yourself get better, come as far as going to this crowdy event for your best friend you haven't lost hope, I am so proud of you."

He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead, "You don't see what I see Elena, you don't see how every mark on your skin shows how strong you are, that's the reason people should love anyone, not for porcelain skin, I know I wouldn't, beauty is not eternal Elena, but your courage, your survival, your strength, it's going to stay with you. You don't need anything to conceal it."

He wiped the lone tear from her cheek. "I know I am asking for so much, but live Elena, I want you happy, that's all I want. If you spend hours on making them go Elena, they'll hurt you more. No one's going to point it out as a flaw, and if they do, are they worth that stress, this is your struggle on a canvas Elena, this shows how will never submit to any Monster's ownership no matter how much it scares you. Don't for a second be ashamed of it."

She let her arms go around him, "I'll try Damon, I'll be happy, I know, I am a survivor. I am not anyone's property; I am a person."

"You are, you are my courageous, strong willed best friend." He said above a whisper.

..

..

Seven months to coming back home, she had started to live not breath, she'd smile, she'd eat. She'd sleep. She was starting to believe again, all because of him. Damon Salvatore. She didn't know why but she begins to feel something for him, something she hadn't felt before. He made her feel beautiful, he made her feel strong. He made her feel worth it. Sometimes she'd remember his voice from that dark day 'love of my life'

He had heard that shout to her captor.

"How are you this week Elena?" her therapist asked her. Mr. Cooper asked her.

"I am okay, right now, the nightmares aren't that frequent, I am starting to get comfortable with my body too." She held the hem of her dress "Sometimes I feel like I am back where I used to be, broken beyond repair but my parents, and Damon, they don't let me fall into that pit of self-blame."

"Self-blame?"

"I trusted someone I shouldn't have, a voice inside me tells me I deserved this, because I was blindfolded in what I called love. I even flinch to call it love now."

"Elena you didn't deserve this, no girl deserves this, your feelings were true, his intentions were the one that made it an ugly experience "

She nodded, "I realize that, after being found, I stopped believing, I thought I would be loveless and hollow throughout my life, which scared me, but -something weird is happening." She folded her arms across her chest. The old man wrote it down then looked at her kindly "Go on dear."

"Its just -uh I've started to develop feelings for my best friend, I know I don't deserve him-," she looked down blushing, she couldn't even think about him without blushing or smiling.

"Why do you think that Elena?" he frowned.

"Damon's perfect, he doesn't deserve something so – so used like me." her eyes contained sorrow.

"No Elena, that's the attitude we are here to get rid of, you are in no means disgusting. Why do you think you don't deserve him? Because of the accident?"

She nodded.

"Elena from what I have heard about your friend, he is not the one to care about that factor, he helped you in your post assault trauma."

"He did that because I am his friend, not because of anything else." Elena wished she could think otherwise but she couldn't.

"Why don't you confront him, just let him know how you feel, I am sure he won't behave indifferent, but it's better to tell then stay quiet and regret." Mr. Turner had told her. The idea of telling him excited her, but just the thought of him laughing in her face or freaking out would always stop her.

He came to meet her at home the very evening, he brought her snacks and suggested they sit back and watch a movie together.

He was stroking her hair as her head rested against his chest, the fragrance from his skin soothed her so much, it smelled like warmth and safety. "Damon." She said above a whisper looking up at him.

"huh?"

"What does the future hold for me." She asked, she wasn't going to school yet, she left her job at the grill, she had even given up her favorite sports.

"Hmm I don't know exactly, but lots of happiness." He smiled, "Don't doubt my words for a second, I'll make sure you get everything you wanted."

She smiled lightly as he kissed her forehead, "One day Elena. "he sighed, "You'll fall in love with someone, who I'll make sure is perfect. You'll travel the world, go to beautiful places." He kissed her forehead again, "He will love all the pain and misery away Elena , and then when you're ready you'll get married , I will make sure you have the best wedding in whole damn Mystic , someday then you'll have children , who obviously would be so cute or maybe you can just get a puppy like you always wanted, the point is you'll start a family and you'll forget everything." She didn't smile this time, everything sounded so good and she couldn't smile

She wanted to say something but her lips sealed. She couldn't say it. He didn't love her like that. He couldn't, she was too damaged to be loved by someone that was so beautiful inside out. She decided to grab whatever she was been given and rested back her face on his chest.

He didn't realize when she fell asleep on his chest, he only noticed when the movie ended and she didn't move away from him. He lightly moved her back to rest and then slipped his hands under her body picking her up the couch, he walked her to her bed and carefully rested her on her pillow, pulling the comforter over her, her eyes opened lightly, he chuckled, "OH sorry I woke you up I was just tucking you in."

Her hand was still lightly holding on to his neck She looked into his eyes not saying anything , her gaze lingered down to his lips , her head raised a little from her pillow as she crossed the distance between them, he was completely caught by surprise when her plump warm lips came into contact with his , they brushed ever so slowly against his , he didn't know what to do but he knew one thing , he didn't regret a second of it , her hand moved from his chest to cup his face as she captured his lips again after a short intake of breath. This time he did let his lips move with her, if heaven existed, it was right here in his arms. He thought. She slowly parted from him "Night." She said above a whisper, he stood there, jaw dropped, when she pulled the comforter over her, he turned back and rushed out. What just happened? He shook his head.

Her heart had forgotten to beat this way, yes, tonight she was anxious, not because of those monsters but because of what she felt due to Damon, at least he didn't pull away from her, she touched her lips lightly, it felt like it was the most exposed she had been to someone. Of course she had been naked and defiled so many times. But not one of them knew her emotionally, no one knew her secrets like he did, no one knew her every thought like he did, no one knew her insecurities like he did. She had never been this 'naked' to anyone or this 'vulnerable', there was a huge difference between 'helplessness' and 'vulnerability'. And just once she didn't mind being this naked or vulnerable. He had kissed her back, and it felt like one of those fairy tale kisses, where someone comes back to life, she had never experienced that, someone kissing her so carefully yet so passionately. Blood rushed to her cheeks when she thought of that feeling again, she was coming back, back to life.

..

..

"I can't do it." Elena surrendered closing her books. Damon bit the inside of his cheek, "Nope no more excuses, you're acing these promotion tests, you promised me."

"I know but its just too boring." She groaned, "I barely remember anything."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine when will flash cards come in." he opened one of the boxes he brought from home.

"You're a nerd." She groaned sitting back on her bed, "No I hate these, please just can we take a break?"

"We freaking started half an hour ago." Damon widened his pupils, "Elena, please – for me?"

She sat up answering his flash cards, "Okay so what's the upper arm bone called?"

"No idea." She sighed.

Damon groaned, "Come on Elena, okay I'll give you a hint."

"hmm"

"It sounds like a word, which is synonym for 'funny' "he grinned.

"Mum oh wait – upper arm, humerus." She chuckled, "God you're such a nerd!"

He changed the cards, "Okay tell me the two lower arm bones."

"I am tired."

"Okay you get an answer write you get a chocolate bar, you get an answer wrong, you'll write it twenty times." He narrowed his eyes.

"You do know you're an asshole right?" she raised a brow. He nodded, "I am self-aware my love." He pulled at her cheeks lightly. She pushed his hand away, "Nerd!"

..

..

The summers had started, she was going to be eighteen in a month, as they say time heals. Last month she had given her statement in court against Tyler and his gang. She still remembered the day she had to see them again, her father had her tucked by his side when those monsters were brought in front of her.

"Who sold you to them?" she was asked.

"Ty- he" she couldn't even look at him, she just pointed.

"How do you know Tyler Harvey?"

She gulped, "I met him at the grill, he was my boyfriend."

"Did you went to Markos with consent?"

"Excuse me!" Damon shouted from the benches.

He was told to calm down. Elena shook he head, "No he forced me to go with him." A whimper escaped her, "Damon is a witness to that, he saw me struggling to free myself."

"How many days did you spend at Markos's apartment?"

"I don't know." She shook her head.

"Were you forced upon by men other then these four?"

She nodded harshly breaking into sobs, "Yes."

"How many other?"

"Sir, I object, she's clearly not stable to answer these un-necessary questions asked by the defense lawyer. Please!" Damon pleaded.

Elena raised her hand as if telling him to stop, she looked up at the Lawyer asking her questions. "I don't remember, there wasn't a specific number Mr. Turner, there were fifteen men some days, some days eight, some days twenty-two."

Damon fisted his hands.

"So you're telling me you didn't sign a contract of adultery given to you prior to the day Tyler took you?" He raised a brow. Elena's eyes widened, "No! This is a complete lie! I would never sign anything this disgusting."

"Aren't you the one who added the clause that you will get thirty-eight percent of the profit from each business Miss Gilbert?"

Elena couldn't take anymore, she felt the bile rise to her throat, her body moved back as she threw up in the place she stood.

"Elena!" she heard Damon's voice, he was instantly beside her, the court took a break and she was allowed outside, Damon got her water as Grayson and Miranda helped her clean up, "He's lying Dad I never signed anything like that, I didn't sign any papers or contracts."

Damon sat by her side helping her drink water, 'It's okay Elena, no contract of adultery holds any validation in front of the law, it's a crime in itself."

"But Damon it's about me! I didn't sign anything like that." She sobbed. He got ahead and wrapped his arms around her "I know Elena, everything is going to be okay, you don't have to go in there if you don't want to."

She parted to see his face, "I have to do this, to get myself justice or God knows how many more Elena's will be targeted by them and people like them."

He kissed the top of her head, "I am so proud of you Elena. We all are." She nodded forcing a smile.

..

..

"Miss Gilbert." The copper brown haired man started to question her again, "Hope you're well."

She nodded lightly.

"So miss Gilbert lets talk about that contract."

She nodded, "I'll have to ask you Mr. Turner."

"Sure." He said in a humorous way. She sighed, "You go to work every day, you get paid from your firm I assume."

He nodded.

"How often do they beat you so you'd be regular at work?"

"What do you mean?" he narrowed his eyes.

"If I had agreed to work with them , why would they need to beat me every two hours , my hospital reports state that I have been beaten straight for days and weeks , my psychiatrist has diagnosed me with PTSD , which is not possible if I had went willingly , the club security camera has it all recorded." She seethed.

She felt some victory when she saw sweat on the man's forehead.

"I don't know where he got my signatures, I did them daily on Grill's receipts, it's not too hard to copy." She snapped looking up at Tyler across the room , "You and your clients can not bring me down with your stories , because I know my truth and I have lived it , I pity your wife and daughters and every woman who ever came to know you because they have to see your disrespectful and money hungry face daily." She stomped her foot.

Damon smiled looking at her facing those monsters bravely, "I didn't sign any contract."

..

..

She had officially won over them, she had officially tackled her fears, they were all behind bars, Elena brought herself and those other fourteen girls justice. She hadn't felt more proud of herself before. When she had first announced about filing a case to speed up the arrest of Finn and Jeff , Grayson and Miranda weren't supportive , even Damon wasn't , he told her she couldn't face them , that he'd kill them one way or another , and he was damn serious, but Elena told him it was her battle , like he said she was a survivor , the war hadn't ended yet , she had to turn from a survivor to a winner , to save herself. The first ever revenge that came into her mind was killing them in cold blood, Damon had almost sworn he'll bring those monsters to her feet so she can take her revenge her way, but then she started thinking sanely, she had to not only get revenge but put an end to this chain. She had to get justice for those other fourteen girls and the thousands of girls before them. She had to share her revenge.

"Hey." Elena heard Damon's smooth voice while she was staring into the sunset sitting at the shore of the lake near the boarding house.

"hi."

"What are you thinking?" he sat beside her stroking her hair, she shook her head, "Nothing." He held her hand lacing his fingers through hers, "I want to go towards town, let's get ice cream?"

She smiled getting up, they drove there, with her looking out the window, lost, when they reached he got out of the car, held the door open for her, "My girl,"

She chuckled when she got out, he stroked her hair and flipped them to one side as if styling them, "Perfect, not that you aren't already."

She rolled her eyes, when they entered the café, both heard someone call Damon, Damon turned with her on his side, "Trevor!" he waved at him as if telling him to come here. Trevor, who was six feet tall, built and nicely dressed came to greet them.

"This is Elena, my best friend." He added the last part quickly, "Elena this is Trevor, our fathers are business partners, Trevor himself is a shareholder in the company, he's a star basketball player, and you wouldn't believe, he plays piano, Trevor, Elena plays piano too."

Elena narrowed her eyes at him as he made them both sit, "I'll order us ice creams." She didn't let go of his hand, Damon looked up at Trevor, "She'll be with you in a minute." He walked her to a corner "Elena look I know your mad- "

"You have no idea." Her eyes narrowed, she loved him but right now she wanted to punch him.

"Give him a chance, I swear I've known this guy for years, he's the perfect one, he doesn't smoke, he doesn't go clubbing, he never drinks on week days."

Elena frowned, "So? You can't just- "

"He's a nice guy, he's even looking after the business, we even worked together, trust me you'll like him. Come on talk to him, I'll get you guys some ice cream."

"Damon I don't even know him."

He dragged her to the table almost, "So you'll know him, hey I am right here."

"Damon!" she gave up when she realized they were drawing attention, "Fine." she stomped her foot almost and went to sit in front of Trevor in a booth

She pursed her lips, "Umm."

Trevor looked around nervously then smiled, "Damon wasn't wrong, you are very beautiful."

* * *

 **Quick update for all of you because of your beautiful reviews. I love all that you write to me.**

 **This is a huge chapter so please do review, I'll be waiting for your thoughts.**

 **Do tell me, so far, do you like Damon and Elena's relationship, what do you think Damon is doing as he pushes her to someone else, will this set well with Elena, do you think she'll ignore her feelings for Damon, do they ever have a chance for a happy ending, or will Damon always just be Elena's freind. Do you think Elena's sorrow is displayed right and will she ever get over it? do you think she is strong.**

 **Do write to me as I'm eager.**

 **Lots of love and take care**


	4. Say you love me

**Chapter 4: 'Say you love me'**

* * *

She swallowed thick looking down, not looking up, why was Damon being so annoying he was telling her about various boys from their high school the whole past month and now this?

"You're very shy I see." Trevor commented seeing her not move and rigid, when she looked up at Trevor, her heart started pounding, she loved Damon, not this guy in front of her, she wasn't going to push herself into something she didn't want

"I am not shy, I just don't – I've stopped going out. I don't know what Damon told you-,"

"He wouldn't stop talking about you, so it just got me curious." He laughed a little, "I usually don't do blind dates, just making that clear."

"Date?" she swallowed thick , the word alone shook her with an unsettling feeling.

The anxiety inside her was began to nauseate her, she didn't want to be here not with this person, she didn't know what came over her when she got up , the man in front of her looked up at her confused , "I am sorry I can't do this right now-" she got up running out of there, Damon saw her rush out from the counter and followed her, "where are you going?"

She didn't listen to him calling after her, passing his car, and went straight ahead. "Please stop Lena." He called after her, she could now feel his steps were faster, almost as if he was running, he caught up to her holding her elbow and turned her. Tears were running down her sun kissed face, she looked away from him sobbing.

"What happened? Did he say something?" he frowned. Elena pushed him, "Why?"

"I don't – "

"Why are you doing this? I don't need this!" she shouted.

"I am so sorry Elena." He tried to hold her but she hissed, "Don't! why are you sorry Damon? I should be sorry!" she looked away, "I am such a nuisance that you need to dispose off of me as soon as possible."

He shook his head, "Don't say that."

"Then why are you pushing me to other people, I don't want that! I don't, I know it's horrible, I know I shouldn't, but I am in love with you and thinking about anyone other than you physically hurt me here." She pointed to her heart with a tightened jaw, " Don't come close to me, because then someday you'll leave me and I'd go off the rails, so just stay away from me." She wiped her tears.

His eyes were widened, "Elena listen- "

"NO!" she shouted, "I don't need your explanations Damon, I don't want to hear that I am not right in the head, because I am not – but I love you, that's what I know and I am not going to shrug it off cause it's the only feeling that makes me hold on to life "He got ahead a held her firmly against him, he could hear her rapid heartbeat. She slowly cupped his face, "I am sorry Damon. You don't deserve to be put in a situation like this , I am being so selfish , I didn't even thought about it when I kissed you, I got it all wrong again. you don't have to love someone so damaged , someone who's been used and marked by so many monsters " She whimpered , "You are not entitled in any way to-" he shook his head , "Shut up Elena." His eyes were pooling in tears, "Do you think all of this makes me happy? Do you think, picturing this whole happy ever after of yours with someone else makes me happy? For years and years, I have longed for just a little love from you, you always told me about this white picket fence of yours but I was never in any of your stories, you don't think that broke my heart? You did that over and over, and I just gave up, if I wasn't in that picture, I was okay with it as long as you'd be happy, I just wanted to help you get the future you deserve my love, whether it has me in it or not. It wasn't easy before the accident and it still isn't easy, in fact, I am just more paranoid, I don't think anyone can love you the way I do Elena. I just wanted you to have the perfect future."

"My future is you only Damon." She spoke softly, "There is no future if there is no you. I've told you this so many times, the idea of living away from you hurts me, the night I kissed you , I wasn't muzzy from sleep , I wanted to." Elena hadn't seen him smile so brightly before that , smile while his blue eyes were still pooling in tears, "Elena I know you weren't, I know."

"Then why didn't-"

He swallowed thick , "Elena I've loved you for so long , I don't even remember when I didn't , and you." He sighed cupping her face, "Felt it so recently , after that horrible phase in your life, you hardly talk to anyone Lena, I didn't want you to limit your choices or make you love me , you shouldn't feel like there is no other choice , I didn't want you to settle , that's what you use to be most afraid of. I don't want a day in your future or even a moment , when you regret it. " she shook her head, "Why would you do that to yourself Damon? Why would you let me hurt you this much?"

"Because I love you."

She clutched her fists in his shirt bringing him closer , her body was quivering from joy and sorrow at once , how could have she been this blind? To be looking everywhere but right by her side, the guilt was filling her, she didn't deserve his love. "I love you , even if I had a million choices , i would still love you."

He smiled between the tears as he leaned forward pressing his lips to her, she moaned into his mouth as he gently cupped her face, their lips parted, still brushing slightly against each other's "I don't know what I did to get you, my love, but I promise you won't regret this" He pressed his lips to her once more then parted looking into her eyes, "I'll never let you out of my sight my love, I'll keep you warm and safe till I take my last breath."

She sucked up her tears smiling, "I know."

He wrapped his arms around her, how did he become so lucky, how something so beautiful happen to be his.

..

…

Going to an out of state college was maybe the most dull part of her life , she wasn't the social bubbly girl she once had been , Damon too was busy and she didn't gave him a hard time about not being in contact 24/7, but he had told her that he'd be home a week earlier from holidays. For once in months she was looking forward to tomorrow because she'd surprise him by showing up early as well. They hadn't seen each other in three months almost and video chat or calls just weren't as good as having his arms around her , his soothing voice in person.

When she came by as a surprise on his door on the chilly morning of December , he had opened the door wearing oversized hoodie and sweat pants looking like a tired mess. "Lena?"

She squealed jumping into his arms, "I came in early , I wanted to surprise you." He picked her up off the ground parting to look at her , "You came here by yourself? You didn't go home yet?" she shook her head, "I missed you so much , I told Mom I'll visit at night , I just want to be with you right now." She captured his lower lip between her lips letting her legs wrap around his middle , he closed the door , crashing her against it as he furiously kissed her back , he parted to cup her face pressing butterfly kisses on her cheeks , her jaw bone down her neck, she had never seen him this eager for her , he always was very gentle with her when he kissed her. She hadn't been in this situation for so long, as much as she wanted him , something was knocking at the back of her head, like a warning. She pushed him away from her, "Damon!" she never wanted to do that. Never wanted him to feel like he was making her uncomfortable. Seeing her so tensed suddenly made him guilty, she turned away from him , "I need a minute." She wiped her mouth avoiding him to recover from her traumatic flashbacks and walked to the living room. It was so unexpected, last she checked ,this is what she wanted for months now. Taking it to the next step. "Your parents aren't home?"

"They're at Uncle Zach's place, I was gonna go tomorrow , but you're here-"

She couldn't look at him right now , just thinking she was alone with him made her even more anxious.

"Lena." His voice was apologetic and soft, "I am sorry." She felt his slightly shaky hand on her shoulder , she was turned to the fireplace pretending to look at the fire while she was busy explaining to herself that she was wrong , she shouldn't be feeling uncomfortable.

"Elena, I am sorry." He repeated. "I didn't know what got into me , I hadn't seen you in so long, I scared you, I am sorry." He felt so disgusting feeling that he had reminded her of it. She turned to look at him trying to smile, "No its okay Damon. I just thought Mister and Mrs. Salvatore are home, I swear you did nothing."

He pursed his lips, "You sure?"

"Yes." She slowly circled her arms around his neck, "Don't be sorry baby." She pressed her lips to his and slowly pushed him back to the couch in front of the fireplace , "Were you watching the game?"

"Uh-huh , i thought it was pizza when I went to open the door."

She rolled her eyes, "So you must be disappointed."

"You're just as exciting." He winked , "Or should I say yummy?" he kissed her cheek. She blushed straddling him, "You must really love me." she held the sides of his hoodie pulling it over and off his shoulders, her lips went back to capture his as her hands traced the button strip of his shirt. He kissed her back , sucking on her lower plump lip, he cupped the side of her face parting to look at her wide brown questioning orbs , "You don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

He held her hands on his collar, "You cant hide this from me Lena, I know you cant do this right now. I don't want this if you're going to force yourself , I can wait."

She pursed her lips, rolling off to his side, he wrapped his arms around her as she dug her face in his chest , her rapid breathing turned into low sobs , "I am sorry Damon, I cant-"

"Its okay." He stroked her hair kissing the top of her head, "Don't cry my love." She looked up at him, "I want to do this Damon , but I cant, just give me some time , please."

"Lena take all the time in the world , I don't want you to suffer or be unsure , that would be terrible." He kissed her forehead, "Just know I am not what you're scared of Elena , i love you. I've always Lena , from the time when we had no idea of sex. It's not going to change."

"Its important Damon."

"Its not as important." He raised a brow wiping her wet cheeks with his thumb. She moved back into his arms. "Not until you want it." His fingers combed her hair , her eyes closed as she whispered, "I love you."

"Umm I know baby , I love you too."

….

..

..

Elena knew he would never initiate things with her again with the constant fear of making her feel uncomfortable but since that one moment nothing that happened between them overwhelmed her in a bad way. It came as a surprise to her Parents when she told them she wanted to move in with her boyfriend at the boarding house his Parents had left him before moving back to Italy.

They did permit her as they trusted Damon more than anyone around Elena and when she finally moved in with him , she started sleeping in the same bed as him , it did help with the negative anxiousness she sometimes felt around him, and she began to notice that Damon's passion for her was love not lust based, which she already knew , but started believing.

..

"Since when?" Elena asked lying back against the pillow.

"Umm when you started ballet." He almost blushed, "You showed me your practice at our spot in the park."

"And you tried to mimic it and fell down on your face." She chuckled ruffling his hair, "Well at least you had health insurance to cover your dental."

He shrugged

"So that was the day?"

"uh-huh." He nodded

"You're telling me, you fell in love with me, when we were Eleven?" She giggled.

he rolled his eyes, "yeah laugh all you want, kids have feelings too you know."

She completely turned to him , "okay , I fell in love with you , when I was seventeen , I remember I was sick and you were brushing my hair and when the brush got stuck in a knot , I shouted at you , you got all paranoid and started rubbing my back as if you wanted to calm me down ,right there I just felt like -I couldn't live without you , and then when you touched my scars in the car – I felt like you're the man I had been waiting for , I knew I love you."

She turned to look at his face, he was smiling lightly, "If only I could kiss your every mark and make you feel how beautiful you are Elena." He touched the side of her face.

"Then do it." She whispered. Damon looked at her intently before lying on his back staring at the ceiling, "I can't."

"Why?" she frowned feeling something about her made him repel her.

"What if something reminded you of those monsters? I don't want to hurt you my love, as much as I want to love you I want you to feel safe." He whispered. She held his hand, "I am safe, don't compare that to you, you can't do anything that'll hurt me, I know." She lifted herself from the mattress and straddled him slowly, cupping his face.

"You don't have to-"

"I know, but I want to." She bit her lip , stroking his chest, "I want this , I want all of you." When she extended her hand to turn the lamp off he held her hand shaking his head

"No. Elena I want to see you. Trust me baby, I love your skin." He held her hand close to his lips, kissing her fingertips, "Just tell me when you can't go further okay? I don't demand anything from you my love."

He sat up slowly un zipping the back of her dress, she let her head fall to his shoulder as her heartbeat accelerated, the exposed skin of her back was being touched by him, traced by him gently. He slowly cupped her face making her look at him, his lips captured hers as he turned them over slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, she parted to see him, he stroked a strand of hair away from her face, "I love you."

she mouthed, "I love you too." His lips slowly migrated down her jaw to her neck, by her moaning he could tell she wasn't tensed or un-comfortable, at least not yet, when he moved her dress down her body, he felt her tense up, he stroke the side of her face, "Hey I am right here." He held her hand kissing her finger tips, "I love you my angel." His lips moved up her arms kissing every permanent mark, "I've never seen someone so perfect." He whispered near her collar bone, he slowly sucked on it, she cried out his name in pleasure telling him to continue.

After he had all her clothes removed he looked at her, like she always uses to complain, there were deep scars on her body, more apparent than anything. He felt tears coming to his eyes, those bloody bastards. The scars didn't matter , but thinking how much pain she went through filled him with so much guilt and helplessness. He wanted to kiss every pain away from her body and soul.

He touched a scar below her chest, which looked like a knife cut, "This is nothing to be ashamed of my love, just look at yourself." She opened her eyes, seeing him trace his finger on her scars.

"Each and every one of it shows how much you struggled. How strong you are. You don't credit yourself enough for how beautiful you are, you have no idea." He kissed the deep cut, "You mean that?" she whispered.

He nodded, "I love all of you so very much. " He kissed up the mound of her breast, she moaned as he twirled his tongue around her nipple before blowing air on it, she squirmed feeling wetness pool between her legs, "Oh Damon!"

He leaned in his face in her neck inhaling her divine fragrance, she moved her head to capture her lips, her lips melted with his, as his tongue came into contact with hers, she hummed as his warm tongue danced with hers, when he parted she bit her lip, "Damon please take me."

"baby."

"No more excuses , I want you inside me." she moaned , he parted from her sinking to her long legs , he widened them and leaned in to taste her , "Damon!" she blushed , he looked at her from between her legs grinning , "Just sit back and relax Elena , I'll make this amazing I promise." His tongue swirled around her button before he captured it between his lips, she squirmed throwing her head back in pleasure , "I love you , you're all I want." she moaned as her orgasm washed through her , her legs widened further she held his hand lacing her fingers in his , "Make love to me."

He nodded as he positioned himself at her entrance , when he entered her she pressed his hands tighter "Oh God!" her moan echoed in the room , she held on to him as he started moving slowly inside her , her legs wrapped around his torso , pressing her heels into his back , She never realized that something that had been so traumatic for her could change into something beautiful like this. She never thought she'd enjoy this , she was taught that she wasn't suppose to enjoy , she was suppose to bear , tolerate , but he was proving it all wrong , He groaned into her neck when he felt her walls tighten around him , with his final forceful thrusts , he pushed her over the edge , letting his release follow hers. When their heartbeats returned to normal, he slowly untangled himself from her and pulled her on top of his chest, stroking her hair, "How do you feel?"

She smiled into his chest, "I'll tell you if you promise to keep loving me like you do."

"You don't have to say it twice my love." He kissed her shoulders , her neck and her face , dropping butterfly kisses as he rolled them over and got back on top of her, she cupped his face and pressed her lips to his , when she parted she let her arms go around him as he nuzzled her neck, "Thank you Damon" she whispered "For bringing me back to life."

He shook his head, "You're the one who brought meaning to mine. You don't know Angel; how much I owe what I am to you." He held the bird on her pendant, "Marry me."

She rubbed her nose against his, "Do I have a choice?" she giggled, he nodded, "Oh you have many Elena, my beautiful angel, however I'd be honored to be able to love you forever, be your husband, the father of your children."

Her eyes pooled in tears, he shook his head, "baby I- "

"How can you love me so much?"

"How can I not?" he stroked her face, "You're perfect, strong, beautiful, kind, courageous- "he kissed her cheek, "everything I'll never be."

"Baby." She cried, "Oh I love you so much!" she let her forehead fall against his, "I'll marry you, spend the rest of my life in your safety my love, huh- being madly, insanely in love with you."

..

..

..

..

They were both sitting in the car quietly, it was hardly a year to their marriage, although it had been years to that accident, she wasn't completely over it and now this new situation had caused some tension in their life.

She was looking ahead, lost in thought.

"Don't worry Elena." he held her hand entwining their fingers "It's no big deal, you're only twenty-four, it's too soon anyways."

'You think so?" she looked up at him, "I don't know how I feel."

"Elena you don't have to give birth to it if you don't want to." He stroked her hair, "We'll plan a child when you're ready." She pursed her lips, "Do you want it?"

He sighed, "I don't want it if you're going to be miserable, look I will support any decision you make, I am not going to take your right away. You're already battling so much."

"I know it's scary but I want to keep it." She said quietly then looked up at him, "I know I was scared before, but this is our baby."

She took his hand keeping it on her flat stomach, "I thought about it last night – I knew before coming here to the hospital that I was pregnant."

"What did you decide?" he asked softly.

"I just don't want to miss any chance of a family with you Damon, the baby makes me feel secure."

"Elena I am yours, my love, there is no need of you to put yourself through that much pain to fee secure." He said seriously, "You should trust me that much."

"I do, I didn't mean it like that, its just- "she blushed, "It's a little over-whelming, not in a wrong way- I don't want to mess up."

"You won't. What am I here for? "he cupped her face, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to, the more I think about it, the more I like it."

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded, "I want a family Damon, it's what I always wanted, with you, it's even more beautiful than I could imagine." she smiled looking up at him, "I love you."

"I love you too" he said and leaned down to capture her lips with his.

..

..

It was the sound of whimpers that woke him up, usually he'd not sleep with her not in his arms, but since her bump had grown she was irritated by him firmly holding her, saying she couldn't move much with his arms around her.

He sat up seeing her sitting against the headboard sobbing quietly, "Lena." He rubbed his eyes as he dragged himself near her, "What's wrong?"

She was shaking, "He had me Damon, again – he wouldn't let me go." She whimpered. He tried to hold her but she flinched, "Please don't touch me."

That was a symbol of the bad 'panic attacks' when she wont let him touch her.

"He's not here Elena, it's me, Damon." He stroked her face lightly, "Come here love." He slowly wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"He wants to kill this baby." She touched her bump, "I called for you but you weren't there."

"Elena that was just a dream." He kissed the top of her head, "I won't ever think of letting you alone, now would I, I love you so much."

She calmed down after he started talking to her, "Just relax okay, I am right here, I'll die before I let anyone touch you or our baby." He caressed her bump, "Trust me." her head rested against his chest, "I am okay, sorry I freaked out- "

"You have nothing to apologize for Elena, I don't mind holding you, you know I love it." He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I love being as close as possible to my beautiful wife."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you." He rolled his eyes, "Elena."

"Thankyou for falling in love with me Damon, for bringing me back to life, I owe you one." She cupped the side of his face.

"I didn't make myself fall in love with you, it's who you are Lena, you're perfect." He kissed her forehead, "Too perfect to be true even."

..

..

"That's the story?" Elena raised a brow with a huff, "Damon that was horrible." She laughed taking the book from him, "Where did you buy this?"

He pouted, "Hey that's mean, it was my story book back from when I was a kid and our little one is –"

"Bored out of his mind , I can feel him rant and stomp his little feet listening to this bull crap story." She threw the book aside, "This baby belongs to this era not from when banana peels would grow into carriages."

"Its pumpkin." He clenched his teeth, "Besides , I know what my little girl wants , she needs a Cinderella story."

"Damon don't start with the 'my girl' thing , it's a boy." She bit her lip in frustration. He rolled his eyes, "You wish, it's a girl, fifty dollars on that."

"You're so full of shit Damon , you're betting money on our baby." She sat up against the pillow.

"Don't say words like that with kids around." He said seriously. Elena groaned , "He's not going to hear this , its still here." She pointed at her big baby bump, "If you annoy me one more time today, I'll throw all your hard cover story books away."

"You touch my books and I'll tickle you till that baby pops out." He frowned.

"Ouh!" her body jolted forward. He sat up, "Elena , you okay? Love?"

She nodded gulping and lying back , "Yeah he's kicking so much today."

He slowly stroked her bump, "just relax, take deep breaths."

"I am tired."

"It's too late anyways , why don't you sleep? I am right here Elena , Don't worry."

She forced a smile closing her eyes as she settled her body to a position which felt comfortable enough, he sat back against the head board , running his fingers through her hair as she fell asleep. His hand traced down to her bump, "Why are you being so late princess? Don't bother your Mama now or we are going to have some problems, I am sure it's a party in there but we are waiting for you, Mama is two panic attacks away from destroying this house." He leaned down and kissed her bump , "You don't like parents bickering huh? Okay done , no more kicking and I'll agree to all the bogus choices your Mama has."

She ran her hand through his hair , "I can hear you , you know?"

"Did I wake you up?"he asked worried. She shook her head , "My back hurts and I have to pee."

He got up , helping her up .

"Also I need your side of the bed , mine sucks." She complained

"Sure love , anything else?" he said mockingly. She elbowed him , "This is your son doing this to me."

"My daughter you mean." He smiled.

"Son." She turned around standing at the bathroom door , "I know better."

"Sure, We'll find out soon enough."

..

..

..

Elena was writing in her journal, even after nine years to that accident, she was still going to therapy, she was still recovering, like Damon said, recovery wasn't an over night thing. Sometimes she'd wake up screaming in the night and he'd hold her in his arms, telling she was not in that apartment when she'd chant over and over 'please let me go Markos, please'

He understood when she'd suddenly hate her body, when she'd lock herself up staring at one particular mark, as it held one of her worst story, but in the end of the day, he'd break down her walls, make her feel loved and protected. He'd wipe her tears, kiss her till she forgot. Though her pregnancy had elevated much of her emotions, especially fear, he'd find one way or another to bring her peace.

Her baby Birdie was one-year-old now, though she wanted to have more children, Damon suggested they'd wait till Birdie could be at least five so Elena wont be stressed out too much, Birdie looked way too much like Damon and not much like hers, though she had chocolate brown orbs, which Elena thought was unfortunate and she blamed his lazy 'gene pool' Birdie looked a lot like her father.

"Mom!" he called her from the living room, "Birdie is not listening to her Dad." He said a little annoyed as he played with the little girl, she went to the living room, "Can you be responsible for once, what is this?" she gestured to the spilled juice in which Lego blocks were floating almost.

'Umm sorry?" he bit his lip.

She got ahead and took Birdie from his arms, "I am tired of you two ruining my house."

"Our house my love." He leaned in to kiss her cheek, "No don't even touch me till you sweep this floor clean you – arch I can't even cuss in front of the kid."

"Okay Mam I'll sweep it clean, you just take care of her for five minutes, then I'll take her from you, you doll up so we can drop her off at your parents and – "he winked "you know the rest."

She shook her head, "Well the floor isn't going to sweep itself Mr. Salvatore."

He huffed turning away, "No more lickes for you."

"Damon!" she warned loudly still blushing.

When they got in the car later Elena held Birdie in her arms, "She's so beautiful." Elena kissed her little nose and her cheeks.

"She looks like a doll right?" she asked smiling, Damon too leaned forward and buckled the seatbelt around Elena, kissing her and then parted kissing Birdie on her cheek, "Like mother, like daughter."

When they dropped off Bridie at her Parents, and got into the car so he could drive them to dinner, she held his hand, "I love you, you know."

He grinned, "I love you more." He laced his fingers within hers, Elena sighed "I had this dream last night, I was there again, but it was like Birdie was there too, I could hear her crying." Her voice broke down. Damon stopped the car, "baby." He got ahead and wrapped his arms around her "Shh... don't cry my love." He stroked the back of her head, she parted to look at him, "I can't imagine my daughter broken Damon."

"No that's never going to happen, never again to either of you my love, I'll die before anyone hurts you two." He cupped her face, she broke into sobs, "I am sorry Damon, I ruin this every time, I know I need to move on, I am trying Damon, I never wanted Birdie to be a girl, I was so scared, she is so beautiful and- "

"It's not your fault, my love." He felt tears sting his eyes, "You didn't ruin anything, I know you need time, I know you're trying, what happened to you isn't something anyone would be able to bear and forget, I am so proud of you for fighting it daily, for fighting your demons. Its not about Birdie being a girl Lena, it was something we had no idea and it hit us, I promise that it would never happen again, that I'll fight till there is a single drop of blood in my body to protect you and Birdie. Do you trust me?" tears rolled down his cheeks.

She rested her forehead against him, nodding slightly, "I do."

"Then just relax. I am here to protect you and Birdie and any children we have in the future, we suffered enough love, we won't be tested more." He tried to suck up his tears, wiping hers, she whispered, "Don't cry love."

"How can I not when I see you in pain, you know that's the only thing that breaks me down, if you want me happy, you just have to be happy Elena, that's all it takes." He kissed her forehead, "Now let's go before our reservation is lost because of being thirty seconds late." He checked his watch, "We don't regularly get date nights now, do we?"

She sat back in her seat holding his hand above her heart, "I am fine either way."

He smiled as he restarted the car off to their reservation in a restaurant for dinner.

..

..

Elena loved watching Sun rises, it was reminder of hope, a new day, Damon was not an early bird, she usually had to get out of the house to enjoy it on her own, usually she'd take Birdie, but lately Birdie had taken her place in Damon's arms. Damon would taunt her saying he is a dual parent and Birdie loved him more. He knew that riled her up, they had long debates on how Birdie loved who more.

She smiled remembering how he'd sleep with Birdie on one arm and her on the other. Everything was perfect. Cold wind touched her skin, the bird on her clinked lightly against her pendant, she held it looking up at the sky as the birds had started to take flight in the blue-orange sky.

A pair of arms went around her, she knew the touch and fragrance, her head leaned back against his shoulder, "You're up early."

"Emmhmm heard you walking out so I thought I'd join you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I missed you."

"You're just being so clingy." She faked annoyance, "I love it." She chuckled, "Birdie is taking over you. My husband hardly has time for me."

"All my time is yours." He nuzzled her neck, planting soft kisses. "We can get Birdie a brother so she has someone to play with, and you'll finally give me some attention." She leaned back giving him access.

"That is if they get along." He turned her to him, "Or I'll have my leg booked then for little Derek"

Her mouth dropped, "You name my son Derek and I'll divorce your ass."

"Okay Ryder?"

"I am calling my lawyer."

He chuckled, "okay I was kidding, I read that I never want to name this my son part in your diary."

She gasped, "Damon! You're a caveman!"

"You still love me." he grinned. "No I don't, aww gross." She hit his shoulder. He frowned, "No way Mrs. Salvatore, it's been what? Three years of our marriage, this thing is sealed."

She stuck out her tongue at him, he pursed his lips grabbing her by the waist and twirled her around, resting her on the grass aside the shore under him, "This is sealed."

"Okay fine." She giggled touching his face, "I don't mind it."

"Say you love me." he was ready to tickle her, she held his hands as if pleading to not, "I swear I don't have bladder control after Birdie Damon."

"Then say it."

"I love you." She giggled, "Gosh! Our one-year-old girl is sleeping inside; what other proof do you want?"

"I love you too, very much my love." He kissed her cupping her face, "I want to hear it over and over."

Her lips brushed against his, "I love you."

She finally had it all, her best friend, her family, the love of her life in one person, who promised her healing, who she knew she could deal with and even though she had permanent scars, nothing was going to stop her from flying. And that was the struggle of a battered winged angel, who learned to live again with the help of her best friend.

..

..

 **And that's the end guys!**

 **So a little end note, this story is very close to my heart because I have been through something similar, not the kidnapping godforbid but something very trumatic.**

 **For all the people who are going through mental issues, please support them as recovery doesn't happen overnight or month it's a step by step process that may even take years.**

 **Do review, as I said that this story is close to my heart so I'd love your views about it.**

 **I'll be waiting.**

 **Stay safe.**

 **Review?**


End file.
